First Love
by smile4sweets
Summary: A.U This story is about Marshal Lee as the richest, handsomest and coolest guy in school who was a prince of a gang called Nightosphere. Everything was going smooth in his life though until he met his first love again… Fionna Mertens, will Marshal still be his bad guy self or will he change because of the nerd once truly loved by him.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Time Story

Summary: A.U This story is about Marshal Lee as the richest, handsomest and coolest guy in school who was a prince of a gang called Nightosphere. Everything was going smooth in his life though until he met his first love again… Fionna Mertens, will Marshal still be his bad guy self or will he change because of the nerd once truly loved by him.

Author's Note: Heyoo peeps. Well not much of a summary I know, but I didn't want to take it all away in one blow. This story is about Marshal and Fionna with some other characters that I've also added and changed some of their names a bit, but don't worry. If you really don't like them with added names then be like me and other reader's that replaces it with something appealing to the eyes and imagination. I hope you guys enjoy it! Ahe… ahe… hehehe… *nervous laugh* First fan fiction of Adventure Time as well so… I really hope you guys will love this. If you want me to continue or have any ideas feel free to click the review button below and I will open mindedly read it. Hahaha to formal that it's awkward? Haha. Yeah I'm like that when I'm shy. :") Hahaha. Okay Read on readers. :D

Marshal Lee was a rich, handsome, smart, and awesome teenager who was supposed to be the heir of his family's company. Why supposed? Because his mother had three kids the eldest child and only daughter, Marceline Abadeer, Marc Klein Abadeer, and the youngest Marshal Lee Abadeer. Their mother Hana Abadeer wanted to take Marshal as the heir but his grandfather objected and wanted Marceline because she was eldest. Leaving the two siblings in the hands of Hana's good friend that owned a Candy Factory, Butter Scotch who warmly accepted Marshal and Marc but since the two were not exactly compadre's from the very beginning, Marc Klein left Miss B's (Butter Scotch) comfort and went off on his own. Making Marshal care less and stuck roommates with Butter's only and precious son Benedict Gum Ball Scotch or as Marshal calls "Bubba"

Butter Scotch was baking her apple and crumb pie when suddenly she received a quick call on the phone which ended short. "Marshall~" Miss's Butter called to the busy looking boy at the kitchen table. "Yes Ma'am." The raven haired boy said, sipping a soda can while typing song lyrics on his laptop. "Your mother called." She said with the usual sweet grin on her face. "Oh? What did she say?" He said un enthusiastically listening, but closed his lap top so he wouldn't upset Miss Butter Scotch which is something he does not want to see, an angry lady in the kitchen. "She wants me to ask you if you're ready? " Miss B smiled knowing that Marshal was scared of her throwing flying objects mode, she had a terrible temper and they knew it everyone in the Candy Mansion is clearly aware.

"I'm ready to get a girl friend, yeah sure." He grinned. "I kid, I kid." Marshal joked, raising his arms and looked as if he was calming down an imaginary crowd. "Well~" She sweetly said. "No." Then poker- faced him. She killed the joy already, Marshal frowned at this, then smiled and decided to joke some more. "I'm ready to move out from Bubba's room? Oh I would love to!" He said imitating Gum Ball's polite voice, complete with hands clasping together, touching the side of his chin. "As much as I want to, the answer is no." Gum Ball said joining the conversation.

"That's was rude of you Gum Ball." :P Marshall played some more, putting his hands on his waist. "Wait, he knows?" Then with the sudden realization he turned back to his cool self, looking at the basket of red apples placed by the house maids in front of him. "Your mother is sending you to high school hah far away from mine." The pink haired boy said happily almost laughed maniacly but stopped for the sake of his prince like demeanor and his insanity. "High school, who needs high school?" Marshal said getting an apple from the basket before him. "You do." Butter smiled at him in a 'you're gonna like it or you're forced to like it eyes.' "Your mother already enrolled you to Arthur Ashton Academy and already settled it with the principal so there is nothing you could do about it." She pointed out.

"Aaa?..." Marshal questioned biting his apple. "What do you mean 'Aaa' your okay with it?" Miss B said surprised 'He never agreed to everything her mother said immediately without getting the legendary smack on the head move, hmm? Maybe he is finally becoming a matured boy! I'm so proud of you Marshal!' Butter Scotch thought. "That is wonderful Marshal!" She said clasping her hands near her face. "No, I meant the school's initial's is A.A.A? Talk about redundant." He smiled not noticing the beaming- failed expression of Miss Butter but appreciated the apple mark he left on the fruit; 'It looks perfect like I spooned it'. He proudly thought. 'Man I'm awesome.' "Darn it Marshal!" Miss Butter growled, impatiently took her newspaper and hit him at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Marshal rubbed the back of his fore head. "Why did you that?" He whined. "Because you have opposed me Marshal Lee I decided to punish you!" Butter Scotch rebuked. 'Since when?' Marshal thought but decided to keep the remark to himself still rubbing his head. How thick is that newspaper anyway? "Hmkpf." Gum ball chuckled biting his lip to avoid laughing loudly. "And you!" Miss B pointed her trust worthy gray paper at Gum Ball. "Yes!" Gum ball wrapped his arms around his head reflexively putting his legs up in the chair he was sitting on being aware of Butter's fury. "Hana wanted to make sure that someone is keeping an eye out for Marshal in school.-" She said but was cut off by Gum Ball's reassuring instinct.

"Yes, yes I'll hire the lad a body guard for his refuge-" But was cut off by the mom, oh yeah. Pay back! "Not necessary my son, I'm sending you to Arthur Ashton Academy too for you to keep the boy and yourself from appalling things." Butter scotch said re treating the news paper above her shoulder like a real weapon which the two boys agreed as one. "B-but mother!" Gum ball gaped in terror putting both hands from his head to his mouth imagining the dreaded experience he had with Marshal for the past preschool and elementary years and now soon to be in high school. Secretly the boy being despicably thought of was laughing the whole time at Gum Ball's face. "He opposed to!" Marshal puppy pouted, pointing at Bubba. "Oh how mature of y-Owie!" Gum ball said trying to mock at the last second but was later cut off from receiving the legendary smack.

"I've already cancelled your enrollment to Princeton University." Butter scotch proclaimed smiling at her son. "Hwhat?" Marshal questioned his brow raising. "I know right un believable." Gum ball replied at Marshal. 'After perfecting the exams and being almost a scholar wasted to sticking with you, he thought thinking him and Marshal were on the same track.' "Your school's initials are P.U?" Marshal cracked laughing knowing that this will taunt Gum Ball's choice of school but forgetting the fact that Butter Scotch is still there patting the weapon at her left hand repeatedly. "Aha ahaha hah... *clicking his tongue two times slowly*… She's behind me isn't she?-"Marshal predicted preparing himself from another bump on his poor head before receiving the blow but was too late.

"Ow!" He yelled glaring at the newspaper not daring to look that way to the one wielding it. "For your information child I picked that institute for my son. Don't mock me "Aaa," hmph!" Butter Scotch said mocking Marhsal's school name too, quits. "Alright." Marshal surrendered. 'But mom picked that school.' :( he thought but kept his mouth shut anyways seeing as objecting won't be helpful nor will his head benefit from it and instead he continued eating his apple and threw it at Gum ball who was laughing at Marshal being smacked. "Hey!" Gum ball yelled, tackling the boy in a red checkered polo shirt off his chair for he had it up to here. "Oof- You asked for it!" Marshal got up and tackled Bubba too and strangled him.

"Oh yeah! Take this you childish teen you!" Bubba pulled Marshal's perfectly gelled hair, like two hours perfected in the bathroom hairstyle. "Ohoho! Nice pun." Marshal mocked trying to kick his cotton candy outfit of a sweater. Totally forgetting the fact that Miss Bavari- Barbari- I mean Butter Scotch was there grabbing now an Italian Vogue magazine and smacked it to them like a Whack- A- Mole Game. "Enough!" She yelled at the two boys before they pushed away from themselves. "He started it!" They both accused pointing at each other then proceeding to slap each other's hands repeatedly and rapdily.

Provoking the queen of all things bitter and sweet and both united, she took a nice and thick encyclopedia and held it above her head. The boys in the middle of their fight, seeing a shadow of Miss B's body and a rectangular yet heavy looking material on top of her they immediately broke away from each other before the book was smashed to their flawless faces. "You two are acting like bunch of preschoolers who're fighting over a toy!" Miss B yelled with her face looking sour as if she was ready to get another book from her library. "No, no mother, I'm sorry we're sorry aren't we Marshal?" Gumball tried to calm his mother down, looking back at Marshal mouthing a 'Say yes.' Marshal hesitating looked at him oddly and then at Miss Butter and nodded vigorously "Yeah."

Miss Butter Scotch having a change of heart turned back to a sweet and loving mother patted their heads softly. "Good. School starts next month so you better get ready to have fun!... Or else." She sweetly said before eyeing at the thickest dictionary she has at the library and then looking back at them. "Mirriam…" The two boys gulped and nodded obediently. "Okay! Now let's bake some apple pie! Wait… Where are my apples?"

Somewhere inside a Sky scraper a blonde teenager was playing video games with her older brother.

"Fiiinnn!" Fionna yelled holding the controller up in the air. "Yes baby sis?"Finn said while working on another video game in his computer. "The game characters sucks." Her sister complained putting her arms out to the flat screen TV were the game is shown. "Huh? Why?" Finn said, taking his eyes off from the computer to a protesting sister. "The character doesn't have a karate voice heroes do and he needs something on his head like a white bear hat!" Fionna pointed out, smiling at his brother.

"Action voice?" Finn asked titling his head. "You know like, 'Hiiiiyah!' and 'Take this!'" She demonstrated. "Yeah, you're right! I'll work on that and the hat?" The brother trailed off a bit looking at her sister weirdly. "Yeah, so you know, he'll be unique, cute, and at the same time making him less scary yet fun looking kind of a hero." Fionna said casually, while getting a pencil and piece of paper from the older brother's desk. "You see where I'm getting?" Fionna proceeded, drawing out what seems to be a little boy wearing a bear hat, green back pack, blue t- shirt and shorts then showed it to Finn for his approval.

"Hmm…" He pondered his thumb and pointer sliding from his chin downward. "Wouldn't that be odd to have an innocent looking kid conquering monsters of doom and saving princesses?" Finn asked looking at his sister questionably with a do you think this will work out face? "Yes. Yes it would." Fionna blinked and stared at his brother. After a moment of silence Finn smiled. "Okay then! Let's do it." He agreed, putting down his closed fist at his other hand to show that he's in.

"See, told you so." Fionna giggled. "Hah… What would I and your bro do without you Fionna?" Jake their eldest sibling said, stretching his body from the uncomfortable work chair he's been sitting on. "You probably wouldn't continue dad's legacy as one of the awesome video game producer." She blinked cutely looking innocent in front of her brothers. " And the fact that his company wouldn't rise up to here-" Fionna continued, she loved showing that she's not just a girl in a rich family but she's a girl who does something even her older siblings could do, while being rich. In short she likes rubbing it in that girl's rock. "Okay okay –" Finn tried to stop her but was cut off.

"And maybe no one would help you reserve a comic book in the mall when you ran into the rest room while falling in line?" She recalled. "Fio-" Jake attempted to heel her but refused she still continued. "Or help you two get the girl of your dreams and finally tell them your feelings." Fionna smiled, eyes closed knowing that she was right and what would they do without her? "Okay, Finn and Jake. I think our baby girl wants something." Cake laughed, their second eldest sibling, who was watching the three while lying on her very soft and plush sofa in their office with a laptop on her stomach. "Huh? What is it Fionna?" Fin smiled considerately, right she's only this energetic and demonstrative when she is trying to prove or need something she deserves, he thought.

"Well, since you guys need me that much maybe I should…" Fionna trailed off trying to choose the right words to say. "Should what?" Jake asked to, paying close attention to his precious little sister, his elbows placed at the table near her and chin resting on his hands. "Oh, I shouldn't…" Fionna hesitated then look down. "Aw come on baby sis, were your bro's and older sis. We could give anything for you." Finn nodded trying to spill what is on her mind. "Really?" Fionna smiled innocently, everything was coming out the way she wanted it to.

"Yes really, honey." Cake urged, patting the youngest sibling on her shoulders. " Really?" Fionna questioned. " Really." Jake confirmed. "Like really,… really,… really?" She asked "Uhuh, really realy really really." Finn nodded some more.

"Really really really like yeah?" She insisted some more. "Really really really like yup." Finn followed. "No matter how impossible it seems?" Fionna tested. "Go on we would say yes to anything!" Jake said confidently. "Okay then! How about I shouldn't go to high school and stay here in the company instead?" Fionna beamed, trying to put her best convincing smile she could muster.

"On the second thought, no." Jake said taking back what he said earlier. Then Finn looked at him, dead panned ._., putting his fingers together and motioning it near his mouth saying 'You EAT your words' before looking at Fionna's hurt expression. "Aww yellow bear." "I hate you guys!" Fionna yelled turning her back on the three. "We couldn't do that sweetie, mom and dad wanted you to finish your studies first." Cake said.

"But when you graduate you can finally join us, Finn, and Jake in the company's advance development. " She continued trying to make school worth finishing. "It would be fun in high school." Jake comforted Fionna, sitting next to the bean couch she was sitting on. "Easy for you to say…You guys didn't have huge circled glasses and braces when you studied in Arthur Ashton Academy." Fionna shrugged still not facing them. "Pfft. 'Aaa'" Finn giggled then choked when Cake elbowed his spleen area. "Finn was the comedian, Jake was the famous athlete, Cake was the school's vice president and… Fionna as the geek who flunked gym and aced in Science mathematically… Ya… Hoo…" Fionna sarcastically self- praised, I'm a loser at its best, Fionna said to herself sighing from her past memories in preschool and elementary years in Japan.

" _Hey look it's four eyes Fionna!" _

"_Haha. What a dork."_

"_Can you believe she's Finn's sister? Heck no! That's like impossible."_

"_She looks stupid in that sweater, wait- Is that what you call sweater or a towel she used this morning."_

"_Duh. She's Finn's sister, in her dreams!"_

"_Hahaha. See ya Fattie Fionna The Four Eyes Loseer!"_

" _Wa ha ha you should make a movie about it! Upload it on you tube and then will dislike it immediately. Hahahaha."_

"If you guys really care for me you wouldn't enroll me to A.A.A again." Fionna grumbled. "It wasn't our choice Baby Sis, dad had it planned before we could even have a say in it." Jake explained, while picking up a hair brush from his pocket and groomed her soft and gold locks. "You have a hair brush in your pocket?" Cake averted her attention to Jake's Paganini designer brush. "What? Cant a guy place a girl's hair brush somewhere in his pants?" Jake defended, still focusing on combing Fionna's curly hair. "He can if he's not 100% guy." Cake said shrugging at Jake.

"You're just jealous sister because all of my stuff is more fabulous." Jake said sticking his tongue out and swiftly shook his head like a prima donna who refuses to sign a contract. "Tsk. Tsk. Cake." He teased. "For the record that is my hair brush!" Cake replied taking the brush out of his hands and whacked it on the brother's head. "Give me that!" She said. "You already took it!" Jake reminded, rubbing the bump on his head while complaining at her sister's lousy timing. "Oh is the hair brush the only thing you harbored?!" Cake snapped her cheeks red knowing she got embarrassed a bit.

"Guys were getting a bit off topic here!" Fionna exclaimed. "I'm still here and still a rebel and still needs to be scolded!" Fionna reminded, pointing at herself. "You're missing the point!" "She's right!" Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm right." Fionna nodded as well. "Jake, don't brush her hair rapidly, brush it like your marinating barbeque, delicately." Finn complained. "Uff." Fionna face palmed.

"You know what, never mind I'll go to school." Fionna grumbled in defeat, thinking that pouting and acting like a baby won't get her anywhere when a parent decides for her child or when your siblings are arguing over things that are pretty ridiculous. "Are you okay Fionna?" The three asked in chorus, now focusing on Fionna's surrendering face. ( =_= ) "I give up and yeah I'm okay- I mean… I will be." Fionna said, trying to smile in front of her worried siblings but frowned a bit afterwards, another year in misery, she sighed. "I'll just go get some drinks at the vending machine somewhere in the 11th floor, break room you guys need anything?" Fionna offered, opening the office door forward. "Um no thanks." The older siblings said in synch which irked the girl. "Okay." She said eyeing at them confusingly before going off.

_After 5 seconds _

"Phew. I told you the talk- like- an- annoying- neighbor would work! "Jake proudly remarked, putting his hand out for a high five. "Yeah it did!" Finn agreed high five- ing his bro, followed by a bro- fist, then their secret handshake and their handshake of victory, proceeding to random synchronized dances and more handshakes. "I thought that was the nagging- mom- act?" Cake said smiling at their success. " No, then we could've declared grounded and I don't like getting grounded." Jake explained. "The only grounded I want in my life is pork." "Shouldn't we feel bad for acting just to convince her to go to a school she really loathed?" Finn asked suddenly nworried with what could happen.

"Nah. We just did our best as good older sibs so were not exactly that bad." Jake theorized. "We did it out of love." Cake added. "Yeah. Were awesome!" Finn concluded high five-ing the two then doing air guitars.

_Going Back to Marshal _

" With every appearance by you… Blinding my eyes…" Marshal trailed of singing a song from Second Hand Serenade, focusing on his lap top. "Hey Bubba!" He yelled at the studying pink haired teen at the other side of the table. "What is it Marshal?" Gum Ball groaned, not really wanting to respond to the big-headed teen. "Can you give me 5 reasons why I should go to school?" Marshal said, stopping himself from humming. "Why?" Gum Ball asked, a bit surprised with his question. "It gives me purpose." Marshal explained, still typing on his lap top.

"Well for you to learn a lot of things." Gum Ball casually said. "That sounds elementary." Marshal commented, sipping from his cherry soda in a can. "You asked for my opinion and you opposed it?" Gum Ball frowned. "Yes, yes I did." Marshal laughed. "Come on, I was kidding anything else?" Marshal said, still typing on his laptop.

"Well what do you want to hear from me exactly?" The candy- scented teen said, complaining at Marshal's inaccurate request. "For you to see…- Ashley perhaps?" He said, checking the red- checkered pajama wearing teen's facial expressions. "…Pardon?" The teen silenced, finally looking up from his portable computer. "Ashley?" He said, now smiling a bit. "Indeed." Gum Ball nodded.

"Rumor has it, she's back from her country to study here in 'Aaa.' " The prince like boy giggled, saying the 'Aaa' word everyone keeps saying. "Dude, don't do that." Marshal dead panned, it's not working; he sent his message through Gum Ball's eyes. "You mean I should study high school, for the girls?" The teen smirked. "You've thought well Bubba." His eyes filled with nostalgia in reminiscence of his present and long term girlfriend, Ashley Heathercrow. The hottie of the hotties, the beauty of all beautiful girls and the red apple of his eyes, the girl of my dreams eh? He thought to himself. "Marshal.. Marshal..?" Gum Ball said, trying to catch his attention.

"Marshal quit it, you're staring at me and smiling that is freaking me out." Gum ball irked but Marshal couldn't help but sigh a deep and loving sigh. "Okay, you're not okay." The smarty pants said, confirming. Motioning for an apple he quickly threw the fruit at his love stricken friend. "Huh?" Just when Marshal snapped out from Fa la la land he felt something suddenly hit him on his forehead. "Hey!" He growled. "I had no choice!" Gum Ball defended, hiding behind his chair.

"Someone has to send you back to earth." Gum Ball joked. " Aher her her. "Marshal faked laugh using his dork voice. "So funny aher her." Then put out his tongue. "I was already okay and then you smack me with an apple. I had no choice your face!" Marshal yelled. =_= "Well sorry." Gum Ball apologized stubbornly, he didn't mind apologizing and admitting his mistakes to others but to him he really hated, Marshal.

"Change of topic." Marshal replied, his own way of saying 'I forgive you…' "Wait you have a girl don't you?" He said, laughing at Gum Ball, putting his feet up at the table like a boss. "Bubba's got a gal huh." He teased. "Your full of nonsense Marshal, you get aggressive and you chuckle it off after an apology?" The sweet teen said, tired at the guy in front of him with the nuts and crackers head of his. In short and in english, messed up. Taking a seat Gum Ball continued the conversation because somehow it seemed fascinating talking about love and a girl that he really like. Wait a go feminine side! "What makes you say?" He asked.

"I asked about reasons of going to school and you tell me about girls, you serious?" Marshal chuckled some more. Pause. "I'm shutting up, were starting to sound like girls talking about guys they like." He said restricting his feminine side to ever appear for once. No not ever, Marshal self thought. "Well actually I like this girl." Gum Ball still continued. "Stop it." Marshal warned. "Why, this girl is very out of the ordinary… She's smart and fun to be with… Her name is-" He tried to continued but was cut off.

"Lalala I'm not listening!" Marshal said looking up at the ceiling. "Real mature." Gum Ball frowned. "Her name is-" "I don't care anymore Bubba." Marshal cut him off again, with a serious tone. "Fionna." But Gum Ball proceeded anyways which made Marshal fall off from his chair.

"Wait- Fionna as in blonde beauty Fionna?" Marshal asked wide eyed, putting his right hand on the table to stand up and then meet the smiling Gum Ball who snapped his fingers. "You don't do this to me Ben Gum Ball Scotch." Marshal stated, now taking a seat and putting himself near the table. "I knew it, you still like her?" Gum Ball confirmed. "No I don't and what do you- I mean how did you found her?" Marshal said clenching his fist. "I didn't." Gum Ball laughed.

"I heard her name in your dreams." This caused Marhsal to fall off of his chair again then stood up eyes wide open. "What dreams?" He asked, kneeling at the table, grabbing a bit of Gum Ball's sweater. "You talk in your sleep sometimes." Gum Ball said, slapping the raven- haired teen's hands off of his white- knitted sweater Butter Scotch made during last year's Winter Season. "You said something about her being all smart and pretty, seems to me that this girl was your first love." He teased; he liked the way Marshal was at his edge like pay back was on his side. "Shut up." Marshal said, letting go of Gum Ball's sweater and proceeding to his chair before the mother of the house throws Webster from random whereabouts.

"I was joking, I know you and Ashley-" Gum Ball tried to explain. "My wifey Ashley." Marshal corrected."Right." Gum Ball nodded considerately. "But being your friend I just got curious." He said. "I've never seen you so flustered." Gum Ball added.

Then Marshal looked back at his lap top then continued typing. "She left to study in Japan and I never saw her since then…" He said, finally finishing his soda bottle and throwing at a trashcan nearby, without glancing and made a three pointer shot to the container. "Oh… That is too bad." Gum Ball nodded. "Well maybe the three reasons left is a chance to meet her again? Reunite and revive lost feelings, and be together?" He said giving him hope. "Pfft." Marshal bends his right hand, "Where have I heard that?" He said now pausing for a second in typing. 'Yeah from me.'

He frowned knowing he already gave up one the idea of seeing his first love years ago. "Aww cheer up Lee, who knows." Gum Ball tried to cheer his now distant minded friend. "Who cares?" Marshal replied. "Care Bears!" Gum Ball smiled, which made Marshal feel awkward. "What?" Marshal dead panned. "I said: Care Bears!" Gum Ball repeated smiling wider which made Marhsal a bit irked. "Again what?"

A/N

Okaay so here are the additional characters so far

Butter Scotch as Gum Ball's mother

Hana Abadeer as Marshal Lee's mom

Marc Klein Abedeer as Marhsal Lee's older brother.

I added these characters because they will play an important role in the near future.

If you're confused with what I did to the characters then let me explain.

First, Marceline, Marc, and Marshal are siblings and children of a very rich family who owns an Entertainment Company while Jake, Cake, Finn, and Fionna are siblings too and all heirs to their father's Video Game Company. Second, unlike the Abadeer family where their grandfather (someone I picture as a grumpy old man who puts honor and money first before anything) chose Marceline because she was older than the two. Third, Butter Scotch owns a Candy Factory and a mansion adorned with candy-like designs and called it Candy Mansion. Fourth, it's not like all rooms are occupied but the reason why Marshal and Gum Ball were roommates is because Butter Scotch wanted to make them get along with each other since they've been enemies ever since. Plus Butter Scotch is a loving and sweet mother but when mad she's stubborn and quite violent. Like Mirmo's mother. X) Fifth, Jake, Cake, and Finn love Fionna immensely because she is the youngest in the family and I also made Jake and Cake humans. Jake has light brown hair and wears a hat with dog ears and Cake has strawberry blonde hair and wears a hat with cat ears. Sixth, for now Fionna is a nerd with big glasses and wears loose and baggy clothing but will be prettier eventually? Lastly, I do not own Awake- Second Hand Serenade and Adventure Time if I did I could've made Marshal love Fionna cutely and draw flying pancakes with laser beams and spell laser with a z all the time! Vote me for president!... XD What am I doing with my life?

Did you like it? Yes? No? If not feel free to tell me why and I will seriously listen to it and be open to all of your comments and criticism positively. If you do like it then thanks a bunch! :*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay first of all I would like to thank these good people who made my day and inspired me.

Kinabooextraordinaire: Well everything happens for a good reason and Fionna is actually a geek but gorgeous too Marshal's ever since.

The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you and here you go!

Arianna The Vampire Princess: Thanks for that review and here, I hope you'll like it.

And to all who put this story to their lists of favorite and those who followed me thank you! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am when I found out that you guys liked it made me feel so so happy that I want to hug each and every one of you. You guys rock! :')

Oh and this story I've made Marshal and Fionna one year apart, making Marshal still the oldest and at the same time making the couple seem cute.

Few months later

Inside Marshal Lee and Gum Ball's room

Marshal tiredly went up to his top deck bed when suddenly Gum Ball grabbed his pajama down. "The heck- What is wrong with you Gum Ball?" He growled. Marshal hated the feeling of being stressed out at night and being stopped from sleeping at the process. "I really want to sleep, so stop…" Marshal yawned, frowning at Gum Ball's face. "Wait your going to sleep at the top deck? I want to sleep there!" Gum Ball complained. "Well what do you want me to do? I was here first Bubba." Marshal replied. "You sleep here at the lower bed." Gum Ball said pointing at the bottom part of the double deck.

"You're kidding me right? What is this camp?" Marshal face palmed, looking at Gum Ball's kiddy whiny face. 'You always wanted to be on top.' Marshal thought. "Whatever." But surrendered anyways not wanting to have a head ache at night for tomorrow is a new day, first day of high school he has to be well not peppy, but just to have the right amount of energy to keep him from looking like a zombie. "You mean it?" Gum Ball asked. "Umf…" Marshal nodded, getting his pillows from the top deck. "Yipee!" Gum Ball clapped, climbing up to his desired bed.

"I don't get you Bubba, it's the same…" Marshal yawned, placing his pillows on the comfy bed before resting his drained body. Because of what Gum Ball told him few months ago he started remembering his child hood years. 'Face of a bad boy, clothes like a rock star, moves like a movie star, too cool for someone like me, that is Marshal Lee.' Marshal softly sung and after smiling he fell asleep.

_Marshal's Dream_

"Oh my golly?! You're Mar-UMFMKCBWSK." A girl tried 6 year old girl tried to scream to the world but mouth was later covered and pulled into the bushes. "You Shush." Marshal hissed, hugging the girl to stop her from any unnecessary movements that will make his fans discover where he was hiding. "UMFKSQTV." The girl tried to talk but was too suffocated with Marshal's hands. "Shush." He said one more time, this time looking at her eyes. Blue eyes met crimson ones and then the girl fell silent and sweated a little. The two waited for the sounds of rapid running and fan screaming to fade before they can agree that everything is safe but Marshal being a bit impatient after 3 minutes asked the girl. "Hey, wanna climb up the tree?" He said pointing at the tree nearby.

'Umfk.' But since the girls mouth is still covered Marshal could only blink at her. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, which made the girl's cheek red. "Okay okay, I'm going to take my hands off and you're not going to yell right, for the sake of our legs?" Marshal requested. "Because I've tried running and it didn't get me close to safety. Lesson learned: A real man should not run from their problems, they should hide from it." He said and when Marshal removed his hands from her mouth the first thing he heard from her was the girl's sweet giggles. "What are you doing with your life?" She said looking at him awkwardly then climbed up at the nearby tree silently to avoid being noticed by the fan girls and fan boys. Yes Marshal even as a cute little 7 year old, attracted a lot of women, making girls fall for him and boys go gay because of his face and indeed making him dangerous to look at.

"Come on slow poke." Marshal said, offering his hand to the girl when he reached the tree's branch. "Hmph." The girl pouted but took his hand anyway. "Pfft. Those girls won't get anywhere near me." Marshal said, looking down from the tree, Indian sitting, putting his elbow on the leg he rest his face on the right hand. "Your name?" Marshal asked, facing the girl to see her in awe, staring at his face. "M-m-me?" The girl shook her head from the sudden realization.

"Mimimi? That's a weird name." Marshal said. "No that's not my name, it's Fionna." The girl said introducing herself. "Really? You look more of a Lee to me." Marshal said, looking down. "Why?" Fionna asked. "Because you look good next to Marshal. " Marshal said, looking at Fionna and Fionna looked at Marshal; there was a short pause then laughter. "Flirt." Fionna said, chuckling with his out of topic lines. "Kidding. No seriously Fionna is a nice name." Marhsal smiled. "It's fine, I find it awkward when I don't laugh in a conversation." Fionna smiled.

'_And that was the day I've met my best friend, Fionna Mertens.'_

'_I miss you Fionna… Remember the time when I asked why you wear baggy clothes when we were 13?'_

"Hey why are you wearing baggy clothes?" Marshal asked tugging her baggy jogging pants and baggy shirt. "Because… I want to be comfortable?" Fionna nervous laughed then looked at Marshal. "A he he he… You're not buying it aren't you?" "Nope." Marshal scanned her. "I just don't want to show-" Before Fionna could ever finish her answer Marshal pinned her down to the grass and tucked the shirt to her back. "Aha!" Marshal said like a detective who figured out a case.

"Marshal Lee!" Fionna yelled. "You have a figure then any of your siblings, Fionna your-" Marshal tried to finish his conclusion but was cut off. "Hot? Eew. Don't go fan on me Marsh. I go baggy so I wouldn't reveal the soda bottle shape okay? I feel awkward." Fionna said pushing Marshal then looked away. "What? You should feel confident about that Fii girls who'd tease you would go envious and crazzzy." Marshal said holding his cheeks while blushing.

'It would be cute to see Fii so… Cute.' Marshal thought. "Stop it" Fionna said, still not looking at Marshal. "What happens now if you took of your glasses? Those eyes would make girls claw you but they couldn't cause I'm here." Marshal proceeded. "Stop it." She repeated and shrugged stubbornly behind him. "I bet you would look awesome with your hair down from that bun." Marshal said with a smile. "Stop it." Fionna sharply said.

'_You were so beautiful that I couldn't stop complementing you… I'm sorry.'_

"What was I ugly before? Is my face and style to embarrassing to be Marshal Lee Abadeer's best friend." Fionna said, stomping away. "Fii!"Marshal called out. "I'm going home." Fionna said leaving Marshal alone. Then at that day late at night the Merten's heard someone knock at the door. "Who is it?" Finn yelled to the door, while playing his favorite video game Karate Rock Stars where the players do Karate while making killer songs and dancing to defeat their enemies with the dance doom fusion, a birthday gift to him from his father. "It's me…" The guy said. Finn asked himself for a bit 'Who would knock at 9:30 pm and is a boy… Oh I see.' Finn grinned.

"Wait here buddy, I'll go call her for you." Finn said opening the door for Marshal and offered him to sit at the white and comfy sofa in their living room. After a few minutes Fionna came downstairs, wiping her eyes, wearing blue polka dotted pajamas and walking down with white bunny slippers on. "What?" Fionna said looking at him angrily. :{ "I just wanted to tell you that, you weren't ugly, you weren't even pretty in my eyes when I found out what you look like with girl clothes and no glasses." Marshal said but Fionna's eyes twitched at this. "Excuse m-" Fionna tried to fume up but was cut off when Marshal hushed her with his finger on her mouth. "Because I've never pictured you as an ugly girl and I've always thought of you as the prettiest girl that I have ever met." Marshal continued then gently put down his finger. "You mean it?" Suddenly Fionna's eyes sparkled, no one has ever said that she was pretty, eye to eye, he was sincere. "Don't make me explain why." Marshal said, shyly putting his hands under the pants pocket and turning a bit to the side.

'_That is when I realized that I love you… But couldn't tell you.'_

"Don't go mushy on me Marsh." Fionna playfully punched Marshal's elbow which Marshal laughed at. "I'm sorry too, it's just that…" Fionna started to get nervous touching and un-touching her fingers to one another. "?" Marshal looked at her questionably. Then Fionna took a deep breath and sang a song. "Hey Marshal, your such a great friend and I thought that the first time we met was the best thing I've ever experienced~

Because I am just Fionna a girl who's such a nerd, a geek, a girl who wouldn't look good next to Marshal Lee Abadeer

Chorus: Face of a bad boy, clothes like a rock star, moves like a movie star, too cool for someone like me, that is Marshal Lee.~" Fionna blushed and slowly looked up on the gaping and wide eyed Marshal. "Wow." He snapped himself out of his Fa la la Fionna land and then gave her a small smile.

"What?" Fionna blushed with his expression. "I do this when I'm nervous and when I can't say what I wanted to." Fionna explained not wanting to look weird then she already was to Marshal. "Really?" Marshal looked at her then gave her a sly smile. "Okay. I've been singing the song a couple of times lately and I wanted you to hear my side." Fionna confessed. 'I didn't know I've been hurting you Fionna.' Marshal thought. "You made that song for me?" Marshal asked staring at Fionna like she was an amazing professional singer which she wasn't and practically choked on some parts of the song due to nervousness and lack of confidence.

"Yes." Fionna said, looking down at her feet hiding her blushing face for she couldn't take it being so "girly" in front of her best friend. "I'm touched and at the same time hurt." Marshal said, frowning a bit. "Why?" Fionna asked, gathering strength to face again those crimson eyes of his. "Because you're hurt that is why I'm hurt." Marshal said, facing Fionna's beautiful blue orbs that were even magnified because of her glasses. Fionna winced at this and blushed even more then there was a pause till both of them just stared at one another looking at each other's eyes like a trance. "Well- I'm not hurt anymore." Fionna said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Marshal looked at her questionably then raised his right brow. "Because… You told me I was pretty for who I am… That made me feel special." Fionna said, smiling sweetly at Marshal and then he blinked several times. 'Wow your gorgeous.' "I did?" Marshal joked, knowing that this would tease her. "Don't go mushy on me Fionna." He remarked. "I just did stupid!" Fionna stated and punched his elbow again and then looked at Marshal and then Marhsal looked at Fionna and then chased after each other around the house at 10:00 pm.

'_Hah. She even chased Finn, Jake, and Cake because they've been watching us from the living room table the whole time.'_

_End of Marshal's Dream_

"Aaaahhhh…" Marshal yawned, stretching his body for it's already six o clock in the morning and he has to get up or else face Butter Scotch's furry of throwing alarm clocks at him even if she never done that Marshal opened his eyes not waiting to see that coming but opened his eyes to see Gum Ball's face near him. " HWAAAH." Marshal screamed. "What are you doing Gum Ball?!" Marshal complained, seeing Gum Ball's face close to his. "Your friggin giving me a friggin heart attack." Marshal said, closing his eyes. 'Am I still asleep, what a nightmare.' Marshal face palmed. "The horror! The horror Gum Ball." Marshal said shooking his head. "You were sleep talking again!" Gum Ball said happily clapping his hands like he was watching his favorite pairing's moment happen on TV.

"What?" Marshal said opening his eyes and finally sitting up. "You were like. : "I've met Fionna… You were so pretty and you chased down Finn and stuff…" Gum Ball said trying to imitate Marshal's sleepy yet manly voice. "Uhuh." Marshal nodded, turning his back on Gum Ball, cleaning his bed thinking. 'Okay, that's all nothing serio-' "Then you said you love Fionna." Gum Ball continued making Marshal turned and exercised his neck side to side to make it snap swiftly. "G-G-Gu-Gum Ball…" Marshal grinded his teeth, cracking his head back to face the recently smiling and now shivering boy.

"I didn't mean to hear that! It was your f- UWWAAAAH! Marshal stop! No! Someone help me! Mother! Dad! Bubble Gum! Candy People! HEEEELLLP!" Gum Ball yelled in panicked, trying to run away from the death glaring red eyed teen wearing black pajamas who seems to be scaring the shots out of him. "What are you saying?! Don't break the fourth wall!" Marshal yelled, grabbing Gum Ball's shirt then tried strangling him but restrained a bit for he was still his friend, his nosy and goody two shoes FUUUUREEEENNND. Marshal growled in his thoughts as he reached for a Packaging tape and attempted to stick it to his mouth, hide him in a closet, buy some garabage bag, and wash hands with alcohol afterwards, but stopped when Butter Scotch went inside their room. "What's going on here Marshal and Gum Ball?" She asked, finding Gum Ball at the floor with Marshal stepping his foot on Bubba's chest while holding a Packaging tape on his right hand and stretching the tape with the left. "Um Good morning. " Marshal smiled, like there was nothing wrong. "Hi mom." Gum Ball gulped nervously. 'I could feel his toes piercing my skin' Gum Ball thought to himself as he looked at Marshal who was now putting the tape behind him after Butter Scotch raised her brow.

"Oh this? This… I was teaching Gum Ball you know… How to not use a Packaging Tape like you should and use it like this, not the other way around and that it can SUFFOCATE you when taped "accidentally" in a "wrong" "not on purpose" events." Marshal explained at Butter Scotch and gave her the best convincing 'nothing to see here' smile. "Yeah. Not buying it. Get downstairs and eat your breakfast." Butter Scotch shrugged then gave room at the door for both of them to leave. "Oh and Marshal." "Yeah?" Marshal turned around. "Leave the jack knife at your drawer, there are plenty of bread knife's to use at the kitchen when eating." Butter Scotch smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Marshal nodded going back to his room after glaring at Gum Ball. "Shut your mouth Bub." Marshal said to him after placing his knife inside the room. "I will. It will be our secret, you can trust me." Gum Ball said. "Don't ever tell anyone specially my sister." Marshal glared some more. "Big sis Marceline?" Gum Ball asked. "Oh no, Marc Klein, yes I mean Marceline!" Marshal sarcastically said then face palmed at Gum Ball's stupid question. Because Marceline is not a girl who would giggle about this but she is the girl who would giggle about this and post it on her accounts in every social networking site since Marshal is her favorite and youngest sibling she would totally freak and interrogate him which he hates. "It's over. My mood is ruined. Thanks a lot Blow Pop!" Marshal growled.

Arthur Ashton Academy

The school known for their fabulous festivals and parties because of the creativity of the student body and as old fashion as the school may look having the old red bricked walls instead of those smoothly cemented ones the institute still looks fascinating. A school that contains dormitories, grocery stores, a park, and a lake making it look like a small village except the buildings even the school itself was modernly constructed for the students to chill out and have fun making every one specially those who have dorms comfortable.

"Woah." Fionna gaped, observing the school's beautiful structure. "It's so symmetrical, huge, and- and awesome!" She exclaimed. "Dork." A guy who just passed by coughed before laughing at the girl. "Oh… Hello Ignitus." Fionna venomly greeted the school's jock and bully, Ignitus Wilston. "Eew. Did she just talk to me, stop it freak? You're wasting saliva trying to talk to me because I won't talk to you." Ignitus laughed.

"You just did." Fionna stated shrugging her arms and stared at Ignitus with her 'bring-it-on-little man' stare :\. "What did you say?" Ignitus grabbed her sweater a bit. "Hmph." Fionna glared at him then looked at his hands. "Haha, I was just scaring you. Bye loser." Ignitus said letting her go more like pushing her from him. "The nerve." Fionna hmped. She frowned knowing that if Ignitus, her grade school classmate is still there, then that means his 'pack' of violent and 'beach-y' "wolves" are still around the campus. Sitting down at a nearby bench Fionna looked down on her hands to check the time. "Hmm. I'm twenty minutes early, maybe I should read a book." She thought, putting out her Science book and studied in advance.

"Pfft. First day of high school and I got called dork how memorable." Fionna said, silently reading her book. "Hey did you heard?" A girl said. "What?"Another girl replied. "I heard that there will be two new hotties in school!" A girl behind Fionna squealed from the news. "Really?! " A girl infront of Fionna said.

" Yeah, the other one looks like a bad boy that is so sexy." A girl commented but hair was pulled by a girl next to her. "And the other looks like a cutie who is so innocent looking, how adorable." The girl said giggling while the rest of girls blush all at once. Failing to focus when she heard a couple of people gossiping in front, behind, side by her, Fionna scratched the back of her head. "Come on! I complement something I was told a dork now I read a book ignored that I was on the bench first and you come with your high healed smurf shoes and gossip in my face like I wasn't there about a seemingly heart throbbing guy?! What is wrong with you people can't we all just study without being mean to one another?" Fionna snapped, she was really not in a good mood ever since the days that Arthur Ashton Academy was still the school for her, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Mertens. "Wuh oh- mental break down maybe?" The gossiping girls laughed. "Darn it." Fionna stormed out. 'I hate school, this is why I don't want to come back because… I don't feel like staying here I just feel so sad and lonely almost every day. ' Fionna thought, running faster not even looking at anyone at all and didn't care where her feet may lead her, she just wanted to go far away from those people and like she has lucky feet Fionna bumped into someone.

"Oof- I'm sorry." Fionna said to the person she bumped into. "Watch we're your going." The guy said sounding like he wasn't in a good mood either. "I'm really sorry." Fionna said, closing here eyes. "Yeah… Can you please get off." They guy blinked at the girl. " Huh?" Then Fionna blushed, realizing that she actually fell to the ground with the guy under him.

"Oh my…" She said, wide- eyed with what she did. 'Oh no, you did not just did that.' Fionna gulped, she was above a very very attractive young man. "I'm sorry!" She said and then the boy just nodded. "Bye." Fionna said and got up, walking away shyly. "Hey-"The guy stood up and called her. "Those glasses… the clothes and the flustered attitude it seems familiar." The teen whispered but the girl who was called didn't turn around.

"Walk away Fionna." Fionna said to herself shutting her eyes tightly blushing hard and holding her Science book close to her. "Fii?..." The guy called again. "Marshal?" She said stopping from her tracks and slowly turned around "OH MY GOLLY MARSHAL!" Fionna dropped her book. "FII!" Marshal ran to her and hugged Fionna who hugged back.

"Marsh, I missed you." Fionna said sniffling. "Of all of the places, you were just here all this time?" Marshal said rubbing his forhead at her shoulder. "Marsh…" Fionna tilted her head on Marshal's. "Fii." Marshal said softly while the girls, the teachers, Gum Ball and principal were all wide-eyed and mouth reaching the floor. "Hey guys, this is my best friend Fionna, I'm new here my name is Marshal Lee Abadeer, don't underestimate me because I can hurt you with my eyes closed and hands behind my back, be good to her." Marshal broke of the hug and introduced himself to every witness.

"I saw her hurt before she bumped/ fell to me, is there anyone who dared?" Marshal said eyeing everyone and stopped when he looked at the gossip girls who laughed at Fionna few minutes ago. "Did anyone hurt you?" Marshal asked Fionna. "Well…" Fionna also starring at the girls thought deep and told herself 'I forgive you' "Nope, no one." She smiled at Marshal. "K." Marshal nodded and off the two they go leaving haters hate, Gum Ball faint, teachers blinked, and the principal rub his eyes and the rest completely dumbfounded. "What just happened?" Gum Ball said blinking his eyes several times. "The geek fell on top of Marshal, Marshal called her and they ran for a hug like those in romantic movies and cuddled each other, terrified us and went off skipping happily." The principal said to him. "Oh okay." Gum Ball said blinking several times and took head ache medicines after.

Lucky feet indeed eh?

A/N: Okay who wants to hear the song Fionna in the story sung? P. S I've made Ignitus a bully that tortured Fionna for years in Aaa. Warning I do not own any of the Adventure Time Character's nor the show itself. Because if I did I could have made cross over's and made Marshal a rock star. Awesome head bangs yo!

Review if you have something mind, come on don't be shy I'll be kind to all reviews. I'll give you a cookie. Hahaha briebery? No it's called giving and receiving. Jk.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD NEWS**

**A/N: Hey Yooo! I know you guys were probably like "What the heck girl?! What took you soo long. O_O" And I was like "Chill bro." and now you're like. "Shut up." And then I was like. "So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night." And you were like. "What?" and I was like. "I'll go back in summer." And then you're like. "Again, what?" And then I was like. "All the time."**

**See… See this is what happens when school is about to start and Summer is over, it makes me so stressed with the books, bills, and the uniforms that can't fit my "thin" body and sudden realization hit me when I can't update fast as I did before, it makes me not make any sense. I'm so sorry I know you were looking forward that it will come fast like 48 hours but it can't be helped since my editor in chief is going to college and might not help me that much.**

**GOOD NEWS**

**A/N: You read right! I considered one of your reviews and it gave me the idea of having my works edited so I hired someone close to me as my chief editor to help make the story better than good as much as it can be helped. My editor will be addressed as Pogi- Kun. **

***Particularly, he doesn't really give a damn out of this story; meaning, he's not a fan of the series—OMG, I know, right?—so all he does is fix my grammar, paragraphs, quotations, vocabulary, …etc. Yeah, he doesn't share the plot with me. He says sorry for 'not being a fan'. Although, we did watch a series together, and he found it NOT bad—which is actually 'good' in a sense. Oh well!***

**WHAT YOU REALLY NEED TO READ**

**A/N: Since school is about to start I might not update fast but please be patient since I know most of us has been there so you'll understand me right? School is going to be a tough ride for me so I'm hoping that you guys will wish me luck and hope I'll survive so I can continue the Adventure Time Story of Fiolee. **

**I love you guys even if you don't! And I love you guys even if you hate me! I love you still even after this you decided to not check up on this story ever again because no matter what your kindness and awesomeness, the happiness that you gave me will never be forgotten. **

_**-Yours truly, Smile4_ Sweets. **_

**Okay special mentions time**

_** The Nephilim King Michael: Aww shucks- jk I mean Aww thanks, your awesome too bro. :D**_

_** The Special Guest: Whoever you are I would like to say thank you, you sincerely helped me with this story to make it better so no problem and I hope you'll continue reading this and see how this story improves and gets better –hopefully- in the near future. **___

_** yanzu: Oh no it's okay, well actually I haven't read that manga before, my only reference in the story are my friends and random cartoons and I hope I met your expectations. **___

_** Arianna The Vampire Princess: Girl, I was so enthusiastic when I saw your first review and the other's to my story that it made me write chapter two so thank you for that awesome boost and thank you for the recent review. **___

_** Tomas-Story: Hey, I first saw you as the person who followed and favorite the story and now I'm really ecstatic to see that you finally reviewed and wow did that made my day or what, what you said was so sweet and awesome. You rock! And I was touched when I viewed your profile and found out that I was one of your favorite authors, it was such an honor when I just stopped by to check where you were from and found out about that, wow. Thank you so much. :D**_

_** Special Guest 2: Aww thanks whoever you are, and because of that I promise you I will. **___

_** Vampire Princess Awesome: Care Bears :3! You better give yourself a round of applause sister, because you gave me the last part of this chapter, thank you. Tadah! I hope it is okay though the way Ashley's moment in it was shown. **___

_** fioleeluver: I was about to update the story when I saw your sudden review because the last time I checked I expected no one to review some more but then your comment showed up and I was like. "Awwwe sssooome!" And would like to thank you for giving me this happy feeling in my heart right now. :D**_

_** arashiwarriors: I got four things to say to you, dude. One, that is an awesome idea . Two, GB will flip , Marshall is so gushy X"D *Fionna faints*. Lastly, thank you for the great ideas and for the recent review. Aweeeesoooome. :OO.**_

**Thank you to all who followed the story, who favorite it, and added me as one of their favorite authors!**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *Hugs all of you ignoring your pushing and growling* Okay Read on, dear readers.**

'_Dear BMO, my technological diary-slash-video game-slash- voice recorder device,_

_It's been thirty minutes since me and Captain Head-Bangs have been studying together and he looks…'_

Fionna stopped from clicking on her technological_-slash-_video game_-slash-_ voice recorder device and glanced at Marshall, who was sitting right next to her,—

"Zzzz…five more minutes Ma'am Butter…No! No, I don't want Charlie's Brown… that book has nuts… And I love nuts..."

—was sleeping on the first subject in class_. _

'…_bored as ever.' _Fionna continued, giggling at Marshall's cute and sleepy face. His head, which was facing her with his eyes closed—no duh—, was casually rested on his arms that was placed on the table. His raven-colored hair perfectly framed his flawless face, aside from a few strands covering his eyes. There's also the lip biting, for the overall Marshall-snoozing-look that is just so damn adorable and irresistibly sexy, as to what other girls say.

"Seriously, Marshalll, stop biting your lip. It looks too…Marshall Lee-ish—the flirty one." Fionna said in a hushed tone for only the snoozer beside her to hear. She wouldn't want their temperamental teacher, Ms. Bubble Gum, catch her for breaking the 'no talk, I talk' rule she made.

"It prevents girls from kissing me in my sleep…" Marshall grumbled, lazily opening one eye to look at his seatmate.

"You're awake?!" She jumped slightly in surprise, nearly losing her eyeglasses.

"Oh no dear, you're actually dreaming right now…Of course I'm awake! Silly Fionna." he replied sarcastically, enjoying her squirming under her embarrassment. She just looks so damn cute when she pouts like a chubby baby and crosses her arms like an upset ten-year old.' He never gets tired of seeing her like this.

The class got quiet.

"You faker, you've been up the whole time haven't you?" Fionna accused. She returned to her BMO and typed irritably, crushing its innocent keys. _'Marshall is stupid. Marsh is stupid. The vamp-looking guy is stupid.'_

"Man, it's still so good no matter how different you could express his stupidity." she grumbled to her typing. She thought that she heard an auto-tuned voice somewhere saying 'Stop Fionna—it's hurting BMO.'

"No, your noisy typing and screechy voice woke me up, woman." Marshall complained. He yawned. "I feel sorry for your soon-to-be husband, with you waking him up in the morning and you're like, 'Wake up you lazy slave and go make me breakfast you piece of trash!' or 'Give me the remote! Can't you see I'm watching Adventure Time with Finn & Jake?' Psh." Marshall insulted, imitating her voice and adding sassy head movements.

"I don't sound like that. " Fionna glared daggers at her bestfriend. "You make me sound like the lady in Phineas and Ferb, where the wife goes 'Why did you buy this? Do we even have one of those?' And then somehow the guy gets whatever she asked for." she replied. Biology suddenly seemed interesting with Marshall's bickers.

"Yeah, I know." he replied lazily, looking into her eyes while fiddling with his pencil.

A pause. The momentary silence bothered Fionna to unknown reasons.

"Then what kind of wifey would you be?" he asked curiously, raising a single brow at her. "I'd like to hear this." Marshall added, scooting his chair next to Fionna, who stopped typing when she felt Marshall's chair bump her own.

"Well, I'm probably the loving kind of wife. But if a flirty cold-hearted jerk were to be my hubby, I'll probably be your everyday Amazon." Fionna replied, a pink hue on her cheeks. It was a little embarrassing to tell this to Marshall, he makes it seem like an interview from a fiancé. "Awkward." Fionna muttered to herself.

"Amazon? You mean you would strangle me if we got married?" Marshall blinked. From what he knew, those types of women were usually well-built and famous for bossing men around and beating the pulp out of them.

"W—what? Who said I was referring to you?" Fionna paused. "Well, when you think of it, it kind of does sound like you, doesn't it?—Wait, why are even talking about marriage life?" she glared at Marshall.

The class got deafeningly quiet.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just asked that's all. You take things too seriously Fii." Marshall said, chuckling at Fionna's reaction. "You're already my Amazon everyday; can you at least be a sweetheart when we get there?" he mused. That got him worrying at what could happen when they get married—just in case, of course.

"Stop it, you." Fionna hissed. She looked the other way, ending the conversation and planning to face the board, only to look up at an angry pink-haired lady in front of her, who seems to have been there listening to their bickering about marriages and Amazon the whole time.

'_No wonder everyone was silent.'_

Fionna gulped. "H-Hi Miss Bubble Gum! …How w-was class?" she stuttered and began rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, that was a stupid question. I mean, we are in the class." Marshall commented. He finally sat up straight and faced the teacher. "Oh shoot! Your Miss Butter Scotch's eldest, Bubble Gum." he exclaimed with wide eyes. Darn it, he sure did pick the wrong class to sleep and chitchat.

"Wait…I've been here for half an hour and this was the first time I've met my adviser…Wow. Sorry." With what he said, Bubble Gum nodded her head. "Hi Marshie." She smiled and then poker- faced.

'Great glob, she's just like her mother!' He sweated. "She started it!" Marshall pointed at Fionna.

"Traitor!"

"It's called being honest, Fionna."

"It's not true! He slept in class for almost half an hour." Fionna confessed, pointing at Marshall and eyes blinking innocently at the teacher in front of her.

"Traitor!"

"It's called being honest, Marshall."

"QUIET. Please." Miss Bubble Gum said to the quarrelling lovers she claimed them to be, which too bad they weren't. "I've seen everything from the very beginning and I say both of you go to the principal's office." She had her arms crossed and disappointment written all over her face. She pondered for a moment, wondering if the two were 'breaking up' or something.

"But why?" Marshall asked slowly.

"Am I really getting detention?" Fionna asked, her face becoming a bit sad. She is probably the first geek who got detention for answering questions.

"Yes."

"But why?" Marshalll repeated with his eyes big and sparkly, hoping for his looks to save him like what it did to a couple of his teachers last year.

"Now go, you two." Miss Bubble Gum ignored him and pointed at the door. Oh right, she was Miss Butter Scotch's daughter. What a failure.

Marshall sighed and turned to Fionna. "You heard her, leave." he commanded to her like he wasn't part of what happened, and earned himself a glare from Fionna. Marshall ignored her, not budging from his chair, which caused more glares from the girl.

"You leave too, Marshall." their said, crossing her arms at the black-haired boy.

"But I. Don't. Want. To." Marshall pouted, still acting like a child. "Nu-uh, you are not getting me out of this chair." He hmph-ed. Miss Bubble Gum stared pointedly at him and then instructed two burly boys to carry him—and his chair—out of the room.

"Hey! I was joking! Stop it." Marshall hissed. He jumped off of his chair and turned to Fionna. "Come on Fionna, let's get ourselves in detention." He announced like he's out to get them ice cream cones instead of facing their principal. He pouted at the rest of the class and snapped his head to the direction of the door. He grabbed her and they swiftly made their way out, not without a loud BANG of the door, of course.

Once outside and out of the room's hearing range, they burst into laughter.

"What were we fighting over again?" Fionna asked in between laughs. Marshall's grand exit was taking a toll on her.

"Eh." Marshall shrugged. He stared at her for a moment and raised his hand to touch her cheek. He grabbed a strand of her hair that was showing and tucked it behind her ear. Fionna felt her cheeks go warm.

"Err…thanks." she murmured. She turned away from him and started heading towards the principal's office when a girl appeared, blocking their way. She seems to be that of Marshall's age group, with long silver hair and black eyes. Her arms were crossed and one foot was tapping against the tiled floor, impatiently waiting to be noticed by the two lover-looking couple. Seeing that they had failed to realize her presence through their random giggling and mindless chitchat, she fake-coughed. "A- hem."

Apparently, it didn't work. She only got their attention when Fionna bumped into her.

"Oof—Sorry." Fionna turned and apologized to the girl.

"Man, how many people do you bump in a day?" Marshall chuckled at his best friend. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder when he realized who the person was before them. He paled…got paler.

"A—Ashley." Marshall stuttered. He was definitely surprised to find her in campus at this time, since her classes started an hour as far as he knew.

He quickly let go of his grip on Fionna and neared her. "Hi, what time did you arrive in school? I was pretty worried that you would get late." he said casually. He looked at her tenderly, but Ashley just stared back at him. "What, no 'running to hug me' move?" She then turned to the blonde and glared. "Who is she Marshall?"

Fionna suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Woah…umm…you must be Marsh's girl friend. I'm his best friend, Hi to you, too?" she nervously said. She has no intention of messing up anybody's relationship, but this situation seem to be giving her hints that she and this girl will not get along. She just hoped that he didn't appear as Marshall's other girl or something.

"Tch. Boyfriend stealer." Ashley hissed.

So much for hoping. Someone up there must really love her.

"Marshall, how could you do this to me?! I was your princess! You know how Nightosphere needs me!" She scolded her boyfriend, looking at him with teary eyes.

"Nightosphere? The heck? Is that some kind of RPG game?" Fionna muttered.

"Ashley…Ashley, calm down!" Marshall tried to calm her overly-dramatic girlfriend, who was now slapping his chest. "Ashley!" She finally stopped when he grabbed both of her hands.

Ashley glared at Fionna with disdain. "She is just a stupid nerd, Marshall. A N-E-R-D." she turned back to Marshall and growled. "And I am your super hot—you know that I am—and the amazingly beautiful Ashley, your GIRLFRIEND! G-U-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!"

There was a silence pause from Marshall before he finally let go of her. He locked his crimson eyes to Ashley's dark ones, silently asking for apology to what she had just said about the blonde. Ashley may be his girlfriend, but insulting the _bestfriend_ was just crossing the _damn line_.

Fionna, on the other hand, was fuming at the words that just came out of the silver-haired cheerleader's lipstick-painted mouth. She just called her _stupid _and _nerd_ in one sentence. That certainly hit the spot.

"Excuse me?"

"Like, what?" Ashley sneered at her.

"Me? Nerd? I prefer the words 'smarter than you' Girl, because I know how to spell 'girlfriend' the right way without my sassy head swaying like mental." Fionna snapped. "Plus, try looking at yourself before you, judge me. Because I am not gonna back down from a cat fight. You do NOT want to mess with _these_." She took her hands out, showing her perfectly cut nails courtesy of Cake for these "special" occasions.

Marshall grunted. "Oh come on! Stop it you two." he cried, but Ashley just pushed away from him and faced Fionna. She took off her earrings to un-restrict her movement in the rumble.

"You wanna fight?! Fine, whoever wins gets to have Marshall!" she smirked. "Well, come on blondie! Give me your be—UWAAAH!" the silver-haired cheerleader was cut off when Fionna slapped her cheeks. She touched the red and already swollen part of her cheeks. "W-wh-what was that for?" she stuttered and gaped at Fionna's offensive but deserving attack.

"It's to get your senses back. How dare you treat my best friend like some kind of trophy?" Fionna glared at her. "I'm asking for a fight because you mocked the 'nerd word'. I mean, you could have just said 'nerds are lame'. I'll totally be cool on that but to call us idiots, now that was just going overboard. You don't do that to us." Fionna rebuked the girl in front of her, emphasizing ridiculous all over her statement.

"You're crazy!" Ashley yelled at her.

"No, you are! You're the one who acted like a witch and, news flash lady, Marshall is your boyfriend not your personal credit card. So don't treat him like it." Fionna scolded some more. This girl was really getting into her nerves. Using Marshall as a prize was way far from her idea of settling this with her game plan. "And it was supposed to be a little innocent game of rock-paper-scissors! What were you thinking?"

Marshall blinked. Ashley gaped. They stared.

"Crazy!"

"You're crazier!"

"You're the craziest!"

"Look who's talking, Crazy!"

"I'm ending this, both of you are crazy!" Marshall face-palmed. The bickering between the two ladies in front of him ended.

"Stop it." Marshall demanded.

"But we just did."

"Fail."

"Oh sure, now you're mocking me now?" Marshall stared at them. "You, women, are unbelievable." He grumbled. He rubbed his temples before facing his girlfriend, hands on both her shoulders.

"Ashley dear, you know I love you, right? I tell that to you every day, don't I? So don't worry about me and Fionna, she's my best friend. She's cool. It's cool, right Fii?"He tried convincing Ashley in a soft manner proving that him and Fionna are not an item. Maybe they had a chance but for now they weren't.

If they were in a relationship he could've ordered their very own couple shirt with Fiolee 3 printed at the front, courtesy of his platinum credit card. "I don't like her Marshall." Fionna stated crossing her arms, as she glared at Ashley.

'I wish they'll break up.' She shook her head, knowing that that sounded impossible. Marshall may be a reckless guitarist from club to club but he's the most loyal and faithful boyfriend in the world and he sure knows how to make a girl feel special.

'Ashley is lucky.' Fionna then, suddenly felt the urge, to clutch the chest part of her loose sweater ,as she unexpectedly felt needles prickling her heart, for unknown reasons. "Shh, manners Fii." Marshall scolded his best friend, looking back to her.

Resulting Ashley to take the opportunity, as she nodded before leaning against his boyfriend's chest like an innocent person, pretending that she didn't know what just happened. Dead panned Fionna thinking she must've hit her to hard that it cost her to have a problem in the noggin.

"Oh, pardon me Marsh, where are my manners, a-hem. I really don't like her Marshall, can you please tell her to stop being a witch- Please and thank you!- There how was that?..." Fionna grinded her teeth, feeling a grudge to stop herself from playing nice."Marshall, she is being mean to me~. "Ashley complained, like a little girl to her 'money bag holding' daddy.

"Eew." Fionna irked, seeing the two being all mushy and the girlfriend causing her stomach to go upset.

"Get a room Ashley, a big one." She added, referring to her being too clingy for comfort at her best friend, like a limited edition vampire stuff toy.

"Hello~! I feel, ignored." Marshall looked at the two girls, before closing his eyes in annoyance. Wondering how can a guy as handsome, be unnoticed by a nerd and a cheer leader who were two of three of the closest girl's in his life. (-_-) "I feel like chopped liver." Marshall pouted at the two girls, who glared static electricity at each other.

"Sorry Marshall." Ashley apologized, swiftly turning her attention to her boyfriend, while hugging him. "Aww Marsh, you're not chopped liver to me, you're kind of liked chopped bacon, it may be little in some parts, but still important to me." His best friend comforted, in the best way she can ever think of.

"Nah, that won't work." Marshall pouted, slowly breaking Ashley's grip on him and stubbornly decided to sit at a corner, hugging his knees to hide his face… "You've …Hurt my feelings." He faked sniffed as he sadly curled himself. Somehow this was serious for the two.

"Marshall, come on, we are truly sorry." Ashley said, coming closer to the ego sensitive boy friend.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were hurt." Fionna nodded, sympathetically.

"How about you two hug and make up." Marshall smirked; covering it with his knees as he slowly looked at the two who fell for the 'Aww- Marshie- Worshie- Will- Do- Anything- For- You' trick. "WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed before looking each other disgustingly. Fionna looked at Ashley like an F grade Ashley looked at her like a broken nail art.

"What you wanna kiss and make up instead? Go ahead, make my day." Marshall teased, hiding his mischievous smile as he sunk his face. "Marshall, that's not what we meant!" Both girls yelled having the urge to hit him on his head. The pervert you are Marshall Lee Abadeer…

"Then make up already, for the love of all things checkered and red!" Marshall hissed, looking at them with crimson eyes and demanding like a true rich kid with an attitude.

"Fine." The two girls sighed before glancing and stubbornly facing each other.

"Yay!" Marshall said happily then paused. "Oh plum! I'm starting to sound like Bubba." He panicked breathing rapidly worried that side effects were showing, if weirdness persist consult your mother.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was just jealous with your closeness to Marshall." Ashley apologized looking down at the well polished floor. "Well, I'm sorry too for slapping you." Fionna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, showing regret.

"Forgive and forget?" She added, now having the urge to look into her dark colored eyes. "Yes." Ashley nodded before the two hugged each other as a sign of retreat.

"And Marshall…" Ashley looked at her boy friend slowly as he stood up from his curled position. "Yeah, hun?" He casually replied with a hint of sweetness dusting of the dirt from his pants.

"I forgot to tell you. I sold that stuff teddy bear you have to an old man the other day, you know, for my bag designed with cherry blossom patterns. Isn't it cute?" She cheerfully said showing him the pink flowery bag that hung around her shoulder. "…" Suddenly Marshall's dusting was put to a halt, before he robotically looked at her with blank eyes.

"Marshall?" Ashley softly addressed, suddenly getting nervous of his boy friend's action. "Look it's not you, it's me." Marshall bluntly replied gaining his senses back, as he slowly came closer to her.

"What?" She said rubbing her elbows from the uneasiness. Sure Marshall was really an uneasy person to begin with, and plumping right can make anyone panicky because of his crazy and forced to attempt plans, but he wouldn't be the one to make you feel uncomfortable unless intended.

"We're breaking up Ashley." He dead panned, stubbornly assuming that there was no room for his heart to anyone who sold, lost, threw, or play un-permission with his beloved Teddy Bear. Being shocked with what he did Fionna agape, and put her finger tips together before swiftly halting her hands as it came close to her mouth, she ate her words.

'I must use this power for good.' She thought, seeing her recent wish came true, and that somehow her feet guided to bump into Marshall this morning. But at the same time guilt crawled down to her stomach, knowing that there long term relationship is sinking like Titanic, so sudden that it's making her heart stop.

"But why?" Ashley cried tears falling down her cheeks thinking what did she do wrong? All she did was sold Hambo, his most precious and taken care of Hambo.

But still being a caring lover who hates seeing a girl cry Marshall gently wiped her tears with his black and white Armando Caruso designed handkerchief. "Ashley, you know perfectly why." He continued wiping her cheeks before handing her the cloth to wipe herself instead.

Because a boy friend like him has patience limited to an ignorant jerk that was according to his best friend, used him like a credit card. "No, I want to be your girl friend forever." She sniffed hugging Marshall like he was a giant marshmallow.

"Well you can't, because I'm ending this." He angrily looked at her, knowing that there is no reason too and because she ain't giving reasons why also. Ashley truly loved him, despite her material mind as heir of a fashion company.

However, she was still hungry for his power and popularity, she loves getting stuff through her pretty face, which Marshall fell for with his feelings."I hate you Marshall! How could you do this to me?!" She yelled almost too early to ending a relationship, pushing him like a failed test paper.

Neverthless he still looked at her with those eyes of his not even wincing with her actions but instead glared at Ashley afterwards in response. Marshall knew well that he should be the one to do such a thing, I mean she sold Hambo to an old man, it's like selling a dead bird to a blind kid it was cruel to him.

But since Marshall was raised with respect to females, blame Grand Father who wants him to have an early fiancé. He shrugged off the revenge idea and just stayed silent.

"I hate you too again!" Ashley hissed looking at Fionna who was clueless of the reason, because she didn't do anything; she wasn't the old man who bought it or something. "But why?"

"You will regret the day that you broke up with me Marshall Lee Abadeer! And your ugly excuse of a best friend. "HMPH!" Ashley stormed, prima donna walked out, like a boss.

"But I didn't break up with you he did, I'm not lesbian." Fionna stated staring at Ashley's back as she stomped away, with heels, how is that even possible on tiles? Rephrasing what she said in her mind.

'You will regret the day, you, broke up with me Marshall Lee Abadeer and your best friend.'

When Fionna, hardly said anything during that time… The break up went fast, but I guess that is what happens when a man broke it off with an iron will, and when the man itself is Marshall.

"Hey, are you okay?" She slowly faced his best friend with concern, observing his upset face.

"Yeah, glad that's over." Marshall closed his eyes and made a small clicking sound with his tongue, before slowly putting his arms behind his head. Afterwards eyed the path Ashley took when she left and sighed, but not a sigh of exhaust but a sigh of accomplishment, like he finished spring cleaning.

He was free again, the truth behind his relationship with Ashley, is that his grand-father had them arranged. Believing, that they might end up together for the success of the company's partnership, basically Marshall just fell for her that is why he kept it up and Ashley agreed because he was so darn handsome.

His feelings were true despite it was just an arrangement, he would still take it seriously even if it was just a dare. Because when and Abadeer loves, his love is thicker than two bricks, strong and lasting like a piece wood placed above, romantic in its best- then breaks off the wood in to two with a Karate Chop- Only when he's had it.

"_Thin love plays it safe. Thick love takes a risk. Thin love worries about and protects itself. Thick love sacrifices everything for the other. Thin love is conservative. Thick love is freedom. Thin love controls. Thick love gives away. Thin love is afraid. Thick love is courageous."_

Ashley on the other hand, what a Heathercroft loves, she will truly love shiny gold, taking good care of it inside her wallet, keeper in her own way- then pulls out a gun to innocent boyfriend, the surprising shot! A kiss - Only when he withdraws from the ATM. Then BAM- boy friend bankrupt. THIN.

"Um Marshall what's a Hambo?" Fionna slightly pulled his sleeves, interrupting his nostalgia 'music video' like moment, 'Just a Dream- Nelly' mode -Knowing that he wasn't completely okay with their break up. But Marshall not minding her wrong timing, smirked knowing he was, kind of looking like an idiot there.

"A Hambo was my comfort bear, when my mother left me with her friend Miss Butter Scotch, it was all I had to remember home and where I came from… Ashley borrowed it last year, she wanted it to be her comfort pal too when her family shipped her to another country, to remember me." Marshall explained with melancholy. "And she sold it?" Fionna stated dramatically ending his reminiscence, sounding unbelievable herself.

"That does hurt." Fionna looked down-. "So Nightosphere?" But changed the topic remembering what Ashley said before , something about, it, needing her and Marshall.

"Huh? What about it?" Marshall looked back to her, with confused eyes. "Is that some kind of game or something?" Fionna touched her chin like she was solving an equation, afterwards pushed her glasses back.

Now, looking like a teacher to Marshall, he smirked and tried to say something about it, but suddenly, realization smacked the back of his head. She was asking something way above her understanding as an innocent girl and something that even Marshall was forbidden to mention.

Dang Ashley.

"Hey we've got to get going, the principal is not going to be happy if we came up late Fii. Le'go." Marshall flustered a bit, as he completely changed topic, running towards like nothing happened.

"Hey Marshall wait u-"

Her best friend who was trying to leave the awkwardness halted when slow poke girl called. "Hurry up Fii." Marshall slightly slid his feet to a halt as he waited for her to catch up, his back facing her.

"…"

But after a few seconds he didn't hear a respond.

Marshall was waiting for the lazy "Pfft. Your legs are longer than mine." complain, Fionna would always throw, but nothing, he heard nothing. "Eh?" he slowly looked back, wondering why she didn't say those six favorite words that made him laugh all the time.

"Fionna?.." His voice trailed off, surprised to see his best friend disappear and the only thing there from her previous position was her black doll shoe. "Where…Is she?" He face palmed, biting his lips as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Augh, how many events can occur when going to the principal's office? Shit." First day of school was getting memorable, alright, he saw Fionna after two years, got detention with her and she slapped his girl friend which he eventually broke up with, afterwards disappeared into the shadows. Uh-Mazing…

Meanwhile

Two boys grabbed firmly Fionna by her waist so she wouldn't have a chance to get away. They even went far as to cover her mouth, making sure she didn't yell for her best friend's help, afterwards they pulled her in to a dark and empty room.

"Let go of me!" Fionna squealed but the taller boy, with white curly hair and having a velvety voice, hold her tightly, doing the opposite of what she said. "Lock it." The boy ordered his acquaintance, whom obeyed obediently, which made Fionna sweat a little.

She couldn't even make out who was keeping her held captive, because it was too dark inside the club room, with the thick curtains covering the windows. "We need to get a better view…" the white haired boy whispered loud enough for him and his partner to hear, so no outsiders could take notice of their location, and making Fionna shiver a bit.

Fionna felt like she was in trouble when she heard the boy behind her command to open the lights.

"Wh-what is this?" She breathed rapidly, and before she knew it Fionna was pushed to the wall… Fast but gentle causing her to shake and silently pray for safety.

These two seem angry at her, judging by the way they went far into kidnapping, and locking the door. "What the heck is wrong with you Fionna?..." She heard one of the boys speak before her, grinding his teeth as he firmly held her against the wall.

"Golly, Fionna why do you keep getting yourself into trouble? Even going far as detention." The other boy, complained sounding a bit child like, his back lying against the wall, with arms- crossed. "W-w-ait- It's you two?" Fionna a gaped, after the lights finally revealed the face of the boys acting like holdapers.

"What are you up to?..." Fionna growled in anger, she hated these two mystery boy's plot. "Something very unpleasant…" Both of them replied in a sync and rasp tone.

"Huh?"

Then before she knew it the one holding pulled her close to his ribs, making a head lock, and with their free hand forming a fist immediately. Suddenly the two began rubbing their knuckles across the blonde's scalp rapidly, still keeping a firm hold, to execute punishment.

"Branden! Takoda! Stop it!" Fionna yelled from the top of her lungs, commanding the two who were indentified to be her other male best friend's in school. "Noogie!" – Whom ignored her wish of ending the pain.

"Face the wrath of our fuming fury!" Branden said, who was identified as to be the guy who pushed her to the wall and had a deeper voice. "Sorry Fionna, you made us do this." Replied his little brother, Takoda, noogie-ing her two handedly, because both of his hands are free, since Branden was holding.

"Quit it or I'll tear your pretty boy faces down to the floor, darn you two!" Fionna screamed trying to push them away but it was useless since Branden held a good grip on her. "Say the magic words first, my sweet." He requested with a sly grin on his face.

"You freaking white- haired flirt, who smells like bacons, let GO of ME." She said grinding her teeth in annoyance, from the anger she felt this morning with Ignitus's teasing, Ashley's attitude and now her two buddies. They were being ridiculous, what did she do to deserve such a thing on her first day of school?

"Those are not, the magic words, Fionna." Takoda kidded, showing his playful grin across his face. "Magic words your face!" Fionna growled as she stomped on both of their feet, causing Branden to let go and Takoda jump on one foot repeatedly, holding the injured foot close to him while doing so, thanks to Fionna's strength when provoked. Dang, girl.

"Branden what were you two trying to do? And what for?!" Fionna scolded, now it was her turn to give punishment pulling them with their school uniformed ties, and afterwards tying it to the nearby teacher's table. "Hey easy with the face Fionna, girl's would cry if it was bruised." Branden stated, in a play boy demeanor with care hinted in his voice as he blew the clear colored strands of hair away from his eyes, which eventually landed perfectly on his face.

"We did it out of love, Fionna." Takoda whimpered as a childish cutie. Since he had rapidly jumped few minutes ago and because she pulled them to the table forcibly, his brown hair was perfectly, un-styled.

"Ya, love for stupidity maybe." Fionna glared at the two. "And you, shut up." She shifted her attention to Branden who gave her a pout.

"I was just hanging out with my best friend after two years, and then you decided to snatch me away from him? We were having fun." Fionna explained, with a frown, showing that what they did was un called for.

"To detention? Oh heck no you aint." Branden looked at her eye to eye as he slowly shook his head ,thinking, that his friends who was a straight A student- except in Math, a goody two shoes- except when her teachers aren't around, got detention for the first time.

Which he heard from his friend who knows this guy who met this person who texted his friend who emailed it on yahoo and read by his mother eventually and tweeted it to her friend who shared it on bookface who wrote it on Wikipedia and liked it on google then read by Branden who made a group message to his friends but actually sent it to his brother who saw Fionna with Marshall, *breathe* and slapped Ashley, the cheer leader beach, Takoda pictured it and grabbed her with him after a few minutes.

"Your point?" Fionna crossed her arms, knowing that that wasn't much of a big deal. Since it won't go to her permanent records, and definitely not worthy of a triple noogie. Because of that, it caused her to have a head ache and also messed up blonde locks, which was already a disaster in the first place.

"We meant to save you, from detention, and punish you, at the same time, for being close to it." Takoda explained to her, with hand gestures emphasizing their side of the story. As Fionna stopped herself from punching them from their stupidity, which suddenly made sense, she looked at them apologetically.

"Look, I get it that you guys are concerned with my reputation and thank you, but it's not that serious, it will only happen this once." Fionna told them, calming the tense atmosphere.

"Once?" Branden looked at her with disapproving eyes. "You're with Marshall Lee Abadeer, The Fresh- Blood Prince, you'll be in detention more than twice, especially since he broke up with his girl friend. Whom gave him the sole reason to not get himself into trouble." He added, crossing his arms, looking down. "What are you saying? The Fresh Blood thing- Yeah that was a rumor, I'm sure of it" Fionna defended, crossing her arms, eyeing at the white- haired boy before her, and Takoda seeing them do it decided to cross his arms too.

"Poor little guy." Takoda whispered to himself suddenly looking down too, ignoring what Fionna said. "Nightosphere will go rough on him…" Branden nodded which made Fionna popped a vein from her forehead.

"What are you guys talking about and what the heck is Nightosphere? I've been hearing it for quite awhile an-" But before Fionna can finish her sentence Branden cut her off "Stay away from Marshall Lee, Fionna." He faced her sapphire eyes, with the same icy stare Marshall did awhile ago, showing like a true heir of a famous hotel company- which, yeah he is.

"He's not the guy that you, should be hanging out with." Takoda added, nodding from Branden's statement. "What are you saying? Marshall is my best friend..." Fionna showing a hint of sadness in her defense, since she can't understand why her two other best friends in school was restricting her.

"We know, but Fionna he might not be the guy he used to be, Marshall's change." Branden softly replied to Fionna, knowing that she would be awfully hurt from what he will tell her which was a matter in fact true as she made a fist, and put it close to her chest. "What do you know about him?" Fionna protectively challenged, for sure she knows her best friend more than anyone else, who are they to talk?

"I've met him this morning and he looks perfectly- Marshall Lee- ish nothing changed, maybe in puberty stuff but other than that he's still himself."

"Fionna, listen to us, you haven't seen his "true colors" and his potential as a prince, he's dangerous to you." Takoda looked at her with concern, seems like they will have a hard time convincing a girl who has an iron will as stubborn as her best friend's "I don't care, Marshall is Marshall to me and I'm staying by his side." Fionna proclaimed, determination in her eyes, deciding that she will never leave her best friend, not even having a second thought of what might happen, which made the two objectors, fell silent afterwards.

Marshall on the other hand held a key which he borrowed from his newly found friend the janitor dude from the other side of their door revealing that he's been listening to their conversation with clenched fist.

When the two said that Fionna should stay away from him, Marshall frowned because he knew they were right. But boy, when he heard her say those final words… He was completely shocked, raising his head to reach the door's little square windows; he took a peak of the situation.

Truly, his heart never forgot how it feels to see this beautiful girl, with a respectable determination, and remarkable courage, in his crimson- valentine eyes, as he heard it rumble fast. "Darn my allergic reactions to her." Marshall grunted not admitting that his "allergies" is actually that mushy feeling he feels that makes him jump up and down and stuff while hugging himself.

He wouldn't even call it love, even if it was right in front of him, like a huge billboard. He's probably the first guy who accepted friendzone from the very beginning without even going emo, neither making social sites his tissue box, because he thought that she will never feel the same way anyway so why bother.

Of course that was just a thought.

He patted his chest repeatedly, telling himself to stop heart beating like you've seen 'the one.' Because he knows that she is, in his loco head- but unfortunately now is not the time to react to it.

Leaning his head towards the door he asked himself a question. "Marshall Lee Abadeer, do you still love her after eight years? For guitar's sake you just broke up with your girlfriend." He closed his eyes, trying to find the answer that's inside of his mind but then-

"Fionna wh-where are you going?" Takoda asked, observing that she was about to leave them still tied tight to the table. "I'm going out, I need some fresh air." Fionna sighed, rubbing her temples before looking at them, as she opened the door. "Hwah!" She yelled, surprised at the falling Marshall that landed unexpectedly on top of her.

Marshall's face was close to hers, both of his hands landed at the side near her neck, knees placed near her legs, and her blue ocean eyes locked with his ruby blood ones. It lasted for five seconds, before they could blink and blush all shades of red on their faces.

Which made Branden Primafeasta and Takoda Primafeasta, agape, and also stayed like that for five seconds before glancing at each other, and restoring attention to the two at the most eye- popping fall ever made in their innocent first year eyes.

But what was unknown to Branden's, currently scratched eyes, Takoda's wide, angry bird like eyes, and Fionna's 'Oh. .' face. Marshall finally realized, the answer to his previous question. "I'm still in love with my first love."

**A/N: **

**Branden and Takoda Primafeasta A.K.A Breakfast and Toast Prince of Adventure Time, like I said, before, I add characters because they will play a good role in the story and changed their names a bit. **

**I chose them because they were the only prince's who were siblings. **

**The "Prima" in their last name came from the Italian version of "Breakfast" and "Feasta" from the Irish. Branden's appearance is a teen who is as tall as Marshall, white hair with side bangs on the front and a wavy at the back and Takoda is slightly shorter than Branden and has brown hair similar to his only Takoda's is less wavy. Can't visualize? I'll upload my drawing soon and make it the cover of the story. I hope it will turn out right first time drawing them. **

**But I love you guys so I made the chapter interesting along with my editor in chief coded as Pogi- Kun. Please don't stop reviewing I write for your beautiful and helpful response, it gives me reason to keep going, your love is my happiness and I need happy to get creative. :D I give you full permission to, tell me what is wrong, criticize and give ideas if you have, I'll warmly accept it all.**

**I love your ideas! I love your response! I totally love how you people favorite, followed, and waited for this. More love to us all. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey yooo guys! I missed you, did you miss me? No. Well okay =.=, like I care? *sniffs***

**Anywho's I apologize for keeping you guys un-updated with my story, but here I made it up to all of you by making this a 17 pager. **

**Tan tana naaaan!**

_**SPECIAL MENTIONS:**_

** Reoitear****: Aww thank you, I just hope I didn't make you long enough, thank you btw for your support bro, it's highly appreciated. :D**

** Secret Grey Lily****: Thank you thank you soo much! I'm glad you loved the past chapter, I just hop eyou love the one too.**

** awkardie****: First, I love your picture. :3 hoping you'll still be reading this after such a long time. XD Third, thank you.**

** kittenpie685****: Aww shucks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you btw. :D**

** Malay-D****: Hi! Thanks again for the awesome review and I hope that you'll love this one.**

**I love you guys so so so much! :'3**

**More love and fluff to us all! :))**

**That is all. 3**

**And now, you may read. **

"Oh my…Friggin glob." Takoda open-mouthed, being astonished with the distance between the two, they were only three inches apart from each other's faces and breathing the same air. Branden on the other hand, got back his senses and glared daggers at Marshall. 'He was eaves dropping...' narrowing his eyes, the white-haired boy observed the look on the Abadeer's face, seeing that he was becoming quite comfortable with his eyes locked to Fionna's.

"_This kind of reminds me of something." Takoda said touching his chin, trying to recall._

…

"_Hey Branden what are you doing- Eeeew what are you watching." Takoda screemed looking what his brother was watching, being all mature and play boyish, Branden was watching "videos" "It's none of your business." Branden bluntly replied as he continued watching from his computer. _

…_._

But before Branden can react to the situation further, he saw Takoda at the corner of his eye, ripping his tie off from the table and abruptly tackled Marshall. "Hwaaaahh!" He roared.

Pinning down his victim's shoulders to the floor, he put out his fist and attempted to slam it down. "Umf." Below, Marshall blew the bangs off his revealing the whole package of his totally awesome face, not to make Takoda gay all of a sudden but to wait on his next move.

Takoda's action was quick but Marshall's sharp senses acted quicker, predicting the direction of the up-coming blow when he felt the wind from the boy above him fist's rose upwards from his shoulder.

"Hn." He closed his eyes, judging were Takoda's first strike, analyzing his position like he was on slow motion. 'He used his right hand so… Knowing Takoda…He'll punch to the right.' Marshall attested, swiftly moving his head to the left.

"Owy!" Takoda exclaimed in pain, hurt that his fist hit the ground without even laying a knuckle on the opponent's cheek. "What the fist? Takoda stop it!" Branden yelled from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?!" He scolded. "He **raped** Fionna!" Takoda said, loudly, looking back to his brother, hand still pushing Marshall down.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"What the f?" Branden looked at him with eyes wide as an angry bird. "Are you kidding me…?" Fionna finally sat up, looking Takoda bewilderedly. "You heard me you're a wolf in dog's clothing."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Marshall looked at Takoda with an irked face. "And I'm pretty sure a wolf is part dog so-" "Silence!" Takoda yelled in rage.

"Silence!, your yap." Marshall back- talked, mocking Takoda's command. "Why would anyone say that when I did nothing wrong." Takoda complained childishly. "…Exactly" Marshall emphasized.

"If I had a gun right now I would shoot myself at the head. Kill me now Takoda, your stupid as hell"He face palmed and laughed, wondering how meeting his two old comrades would come to this point. "Why are you angry at me?" Marshall asked, pausing himself from laughing, before pretending to be serious.

"Oh-Tch. Don't be stupid Marshall!" Takoda retorted, "Hahaha ditto." Marshall chuckled.

"You're a man aren't you?! You're a man Marshall!"Takoda yelled. "No shit, Takoda." Marshall bit his lip, trying really hard to stop himself from laughing, the inner and sarcastic Marshall inside of him, taking control.

"Hey Takoda lets play a game! It's called the piss of game, oh, wait, we're already are playing it!" Inner Marshall sarcasmed, smiling and making hilarious girl actions while he spoke. "Heeeey stop being random!" Takoda reprimanded.

"Ladies first." Inner Marshall politely put his hand out to Takoda, enjoying Takoda get pissed while he goes sarcastic the whole conversation.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Do you know why raven is like a writing-desk?"

"Stop it Marshall! Now you're just being nonsense."Takoda growled. " Hah! See, how does it feel being talked ridiculously for who-knows-what the point is, I'm just returning the favor Takoda!" Marshall huffed, pushing Takoda to the side so he can sit up, before putting both of his hands inside his pocket.

"Are you mad for me trying to revenge Fionna's innocence?" Takoda back talked like he owned the country. "Everyone except you in this room knows that didn't happen, and I'm mad at you for something else." Marshall looked down, purposely hiding his animal-hunting like eyes with his bangs.

"I'm mad of you and your brother for kidnapping Fionna, _my girl Fionna._" He hissed and whispered the last part to himself, ending the joke-time he kept up a minute ago, and now the outer and cold hearted Marshall, meaning the normal one take the lead.

'Shame, she didn't hear that… Why did you have to walk away, stupid girl, I was actually screaming 'I love you so so so freakin very berry much' with that whisper- but no! You just have to leave before I could say it, darn you. ' He thought, pouting his lips in a cute derping way as he mentally face palmed,

'Ugh… I'm starting to go bonkers again, for the same girl for the past years… Gah! The power of her nerdy-ness and lack of likeness in a guy like me is just so, overwhelming.' He slowly slid his hand downwards on his face, before he decided to glare at said woman and looking back to Takoda, who seems to not have heard what he said on the last part of his statement.

Much to Marshall's annoyance he snapped at Takoda and instructed him to go on with whatever nonsense he wants to talk about, it's useless talking some sense in the guy anyways.

Yes, he has three sides, the party person, the cold one and the warm hearted. The side that he only showed Fii was the warm one, knowing that she only deserves the best in him, because… He really loves her. Even if who knows whatever feelings she had for him, Marshall will never stop adoring Fionna Mertens.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Speaking of his lady…

Fionna talked to Branded about what the heck is Takoda talking about, leaving the two arguing boys at the other side of the empty club room to him. "What did you tell him now?- No wait the right question is, what did you let him watch?" She crossed her arms at Branden.

"What? Me? No. Pfft. I don't know anything." He uncomfortably replied, shifting his eyes on different places in the room, avoiding her. "Um hm…?" She doubted, positive that this has something to do with him.

"What DID you let your brother watch this time, perv." Fionna narrowed her eyes at his, demanding a proper answer from his mouth, pulling roughly his collar close. Branden shivered, looking through his and Takoda's ultimate weakness, her eyes, which they labeled as the 'eyes of truth' "U-um I—it." Branded gulped his words, wishing that she really wasn't this close to his face in interrogating him, it was scaring-ly uncomfortable

"It was a video about a girl nearly getting raped-"

"I knew it." Fionna growled. "Dude, he's like, only 2 minutes younger than you, you evil little devil, shame on you." She continued scolding him, firmly pulling his cheeks. "And now he thinks that me and Marshall were – you know- when that was just an accidental fall." She loosened her grip, a little worried that he could cry if his face was unevenly stretched, quite the narcissist.

"He's jumping to conclusions." Fionna complained, shifting her attention to Takoda and then back to him. "Well what do you want me to do?" Branden grunted, caressing his cheeks from her super pinch and afterwards, took a mirror from his pocket.

"Hmm…" Branden checked his precious face, shifting his mirror in different angles as he looked through it.. "A duh, tell him it was an accident." Fionna rubbed her temples.

"He wouldn't listen, he'll say; there are no accidents." He closed his eyes and bended his brows, knowing how Takoda is with serious conversations. "Oh come on, you just don't want to stand up Branden." She commented.

He looked at her bluntly, then his tie and then back to Fionna . "Gee maybe I can." "Maybe I, could stand up?" He sarcastically smiled before frowning at her showing why he couldn't in the first place.

"Oh sorry." Fionna mentally face palmed. "Untie me now before he talks about teenage pregnancy to Marshall." Branden half heartedly gagged, but winced a bit knowing that jokes are really half meant to him. It probably happen awhile ago because now they are talking things in a whole new level of comfortable.

/

"What are you freaking blabbering about?!" Marshall yelled at the boy who was an idiot/ in front of him. "I'm talking about teenage pregnancy, next I'll be discussing about marriage responsibilities and then family planning." Takoda crossed his legs on the floor, like he was a teacher in Physical education.

"Wait what?" Marshall gaped when he heard the last part of his sentence. Did he just say family planning? -With Fionna. He blinked and afterwards his eyes twitched, not knowing how to respond to that. "I want to be uncle and the girl should be named, Deniece and the boy, Denephew." Takoda toothily smiled.

Marshall rested his chin on his hand, giving up on talking him out of the **rape** thing that wasn't even close to it and in fact, decided to comment about his previous wish. "Stay far away as possible to my children." Hissing his words, actually caring a bit from what Takoda said. 'Leave Marshall the Second and Princess Fionna alone!' Yeah it really got him scared and now he thought of names that would possibly be given to his and Fionna's children.

"Hey, Koda, we need to talk." Branded finally joined, after being untied by Fionna, who almost forgot how to and nearly got the scissors. "Why, Koda? You could just call him Tako instead, it suits him." Marshall smirked, looking at the boy that decided to join the circle of ridicule, as what he addressed it as.

"Shtap 'Marsh' " Branden quoted as he put his tongue out Marshall, whom completely ignored it. Instead he moved his attention to the girl who was coming close to the circle of mockery. Motioning her to sit next to him, they both forgot about going to the principal's office this morning.

"Okay, Takoda, rape and falling down on top of a girl, are two different things." Branden explained, looking at his sibling's face."It was an accident." Marshall added, bluntly facing Takoda too as he sat up straight from his position, tired of slouching from awhile ago.

"But, there are no accidents." He replied, his voice serene. "You know, the raccoon said it better in Kung Fu Panda." Marshall said, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"It's a red panda not a raccoon." Takoda defended, being sensitive with Marshall's error about the type of animal in the movie. "It's the same." Marshall face-palmed himself and slowly slid it down his face, showing how irritated he is with Takoda's worthless answers that seemed to be going nowhere.

"No it's not, red panda's are cooler." Takoda glared at him but Marshall just stared at him, his eyes, serious as he stated "Wouldn't be cooler to have a red raccoon existing in this world." He raised his right brow at Takoda who thought about what Marshall said.

"Hmm. I see your point." Takoda impressively nodded at Marshall, who confidently nodded as well before looking at the girl beside him, who was raising her right brow with Branden to both. "Why so serious?" Marshall commented at their faces, like no argument had just happened.

"We, are getting out of topic." She stated, her eyes showing a hint of concern. Worried that his best friend was getting close to being like, Takoda. "Oh… So can I ask you something then? Heh, Let's get more out of topic, shall we?" Marshall shifted his body to Fionna, facing her with crossed legs and chin resting on his palm.

"Pardon?..." Fionna irked unsure with what her best friend was up to. "Where you shocked?" He asked, referring to the accidental fall they experienced awhile ago. "No duh. I was the girl who was nearly glomped by the hot person and not the girl who was supposed to glomp on the hot guy." She said, pushing her glasses back, remembering how she nearly hyperventilated, if Takoda didn't attack him to the other side of the room.

"Did you feel your heart beat fast?" Marshall smirked, coming closer to Fionna. "Yeah." - She replied but a little to blunt for him to enjoy, he just wanted to see her so flustered that it will give him reason to laugh and make fun of. "In what way then?" He continued still keeping his smirk, hoping that she would soon crack.

"It's hard to explain." She replied, again dolefully ending it and looking at other directions. Un affected by his trademark 'Marshall- Suave- Smirk' he blinked and then frowned slowly, disappointed at her being so lame to talk to. –But before he retreated from his plan Marshall decided to bother her one more time. "Then you should sing a song about it."

"You want me to sing a song about a heart attack?" She stared at him blankly, making Marshall drop his smirk and blinked at her.

Awkward cricket silence surrounding the room, then…

"Boom ba dum-bum boom ba dum-bass, I got a heart attack!" Corny.

Marshall broke up laughing while Branden with Takoda stared at each other before glancing back at them. "Aaa-wkwuurd." Takoda whispered to his brother, who nodded back to him and before staring at them even more. "It's like, you guys aren't even going to detention." Branded eye-twitched, finding the two best friends to be… Odd.

"Hah, yeah." She chuckled to this observation as Marshall gave her a small smile. 'He knew random things may seem ridiculous, but he couldn't help but realize to himself that their friendship wouldn't be as valuable as it is without the questions, awkward things, elementary pranks,and basic mischief, even if he missed seven years she will always be on his mind on the list of best girl's in his life.

"Hey…" Fionna punched him softly by his shoulder, waking up Marshall from his thoughts. "Hm?" He raised his brow.

"Stop looking more handsome then you already are." She joked, looking at him as he absent mindedly smiled. "Heh, I can't help it, I'm Marshall Lee." He chuckled, as a smirk grew from his lips making Fionna blink and tilt her head to the side.

"Pfft… Whatever" She rolled her eyes, before observing his face some more.

His shaggy hair swept to the side, perfectly shaped eyebrows above crimson his eyes, looking straight to her blue ones, and lips attractively curved to a sexy smile. But because of what she has seen it was only a matter of time before she instantly punched him again. "I said stop it."

"Oh, Seriously?" Marshall chuckled, amused by what she did. He knew what it meant to her to punch him by the shoulder; he was attractively dangerous to look at. Taking her punch in to consideration, he nodded and tried to frown, but it only ended up appearing as an immature pout making Fionna giggle.

" ,sure." She bit her lips, trying to hold back her signature snort that's supposed to accompany the giggles. "What? I stopped." He chuckled some more, before he decided to pause his laughter and let his eyes do the talking.

Eyebrows curved downward, a small smile appearing again from his face, 'Well what you want me to do?' (^_^;)

She smiled, and shook her head from side to side, 'Nevermind.' （＾v＾）

His right brow curved upwards; smile still apparent 'Okay?' (・_・;)

She looked from his eyes to the ground, Marshall placing the long strands of hair from in front of her face to behind her ear.

What Marshall did to her was pretty normal to them and that when he does that it means 'Girl, I care for you.' (^_^.)

And when both of them had their fair share of sweet giggles, she nodded to him meaning 'End of discussion, Marsh.' (^_^)/

'Yeah, we still got it' Marshall noted, pleased that they could still understand their best friend-face-lingo even after seven years. While Takoda and Branden are left confused, but both assumed that what they did was couple-like.

"I might like you because of today Fii." He winked at his best friend, moving to another topic. "In your seductive nightmares Marsh." Fionna put her tongue out from the corner of her smile.

"Then that would have been-" His eyes met her's, smirking attractively even though she was immune to it. "-the dream-" He observed her face still blank even so "- of my lifetime."

This is why she was one in a million to him, unlike other girl's Fionna was immune to his appeal ever since and he greatly appreciated her because of that, for not being a fan girl. Furthermore, from his mouth, Marshall said something from deep inside his heart, telling her-

'You're amazing.'

_**Doog dug **_

The way he said those final words, it was very husky and much to her concern it was…

_**Doog dug**_

"Uwaah?... What the heck Marsh?!" Fionna reflexively punched him by his shoulder –again- a little bit rough then the last one. 'What the pulse was that?' She thought, asking herself the cause of her heart to beat loudly…

"You see, this is why were besties."Marshall musically chuckled, making Fionna have no clue of what he was talking about. Every time Marshall plays flirt he was partially relieved that Fionna will take it as a joke, but half of it was irritated, confessing to himself that he meant every word said.

"I asked you what the heck, and you tell me, it's because were besties?" Fionna wanted to continue saying 'Are you crazy' but heeded herself when she realized that, yeah he is. Before she could think of the issue of her heart and her cheeks slowly shading red, her thoughts were put to the side thinking that maybe it doesn't matter.

"Maybe you two, should outta get going, 'de- tension' is waiting for you, get it? Coz you guys are going to detention with tension? Hahaha." From the other side of the room Takoda was giving them "advice"

"Haha you know, tension as in giving away anxiety or unease; haha that, tension."Lame

"Come on, Fii, let's go to the principal's office." Marshall stood up, and offered his hand to said girl, ignoring what Takoda just said. "Okay." She took his hand up and stood beside him, pretending that she didn't hear what Takoda said just now.

"But, okay?" Branden face palmed, amused and afterwards sweat dropped at his brother who was sill laughing with his own joke, and even went far as to lying on the ground, punching the tiles like he really cracked himself.

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

"After you, milady." Marshall winked at his best friend, as he opened the door to the teacher's faculty room, where in the principal's office was located. "Whatever Marshall." Fionna chuckled, pushing him slightly away from herself.

"Geez, if you were this flirty to me, I wonder how flirty your gonna be to other girls." She sighed, as she walked pass him through the inside of the room. Apparently, teachers were nowhere to be found at that time of the day since some of them has classes and a few haven't arrived at school yet.

"Hmm, if you're thinking that I'm gonna flirt with them better than you, then, nah. Fionna, you know you're too special to be flirted with the same level as them. " Marshall sexily smirked, which once again Fionna rolled her eyes because of. "Yeah… I think you really need a girlfriend." She face palmed, thinking that maybe if he did he would stop being so weird around her and maybe her heart would quit beating louder.

"Then, wanna audition as my girlfriend?" Marshall smiled at Fionna, 'This was a joke' Fionna reminded herself, but if she refreshed her knowledge of Marshall then she would probably recall, that jokes are half meant to him, buts she didn't because of shock.

"Err- wha?" Fionna gaped, her eyes wide at him. "You're hired." Marshall crossed his arms, acting as if it was settled.

"M-Marshall!" Fionna's cheeks began to flush as she clenched her fist, ready to knock him back to his senses. "Oh, come on, you were and you'll always will be." He softened his eyes, wanting to explain something further to Fionna , which heeded her from hitting him.

"What, are you saying Marsh?" She looked at him confused ,Fionna knew that he was a flirt and sometimes it's funny, but something about his eyes is telling her to 'Hey, hear me out'. "Oof…" Suddenly, Fionna's heart beat faster and her cheeks got red.

"Fionna, you're the best- girl… -friend ever." Marshall smiled at her sweetly, as this was supposedly his confession, but he shivered like an ice cube slide in his stomach when he realized wasn't ready. 'Unfortunately, today isn't that day yet, it'll be worth it in the long run Marshall. Wait until she likes you too, it'll be hard to sacrifice friendship when you're not so sure of the outcome.' He thought to himself, as he quickly devised a plan.

"You just got friend zoned son." Marshall toothily smiled and afterwards felt the need to laugh to make his sentence convincing. It took a few measly seconds for Fionna to register in her mind what he meant, "Best friend as a girl?...HWAAAAAHHH!" She roared, angry that he played her feelings a little bit too far, without knowing Marshal's thoughts about it awhile ago.

'I thought you were freakin serious.' She growled in her mind, punching his shoulders repeatedly and rapidly. "Ow- hey- Fi- Augh- Fionna!" Marshall tried to speak, but regrettably felt the pain preventing him from speaking properly.

He waited for her to slow down a bit from tiredness, before he could grasp both of her hands firmly. "Okay, I'll quit it, sheeesh."Marshall, with eyes tried to tell Fionna to calm down, as he slowly softened his hold on her. "Calm, Amazona, calm. " He told her, almost the same way as telling her to breathe in and breathe out.

When Fionna eased herself up a bit, Marshall spoke to her softly, "Now, when I let go of your hands, you won't hit me anymore, right?" Marshall slowly laced his fingers through with hers, so now he was holding them delicately. "Because my shoulder is one blonde Amazona's punch to detaching from the skeletal system, and I know how capable you are of doing so, so no more." Marshall looked at her cautiously, then his shoulder, to her again and back to his shoulder.

"Okay." He let her hand go then suddenly-

"Oh my freakin-" The door from behind Marshall, harshly flung open, and hit his one blonde girl's punch away to flying shoulder. "-GLOB!" Marshall fell down on his knees, holding to his shoulder tight and slowly he fell to the ground on his side, resting his shoulder.

"F-fu."

"Up-up-up, no curse words Marsh." Fionna scolded, as she rushed to his side, trying to touch him but he kept moving in pain. "Fu-fussy cats." Marshall hit his head to the floor, why does he have to listen to her and say such stupid converted curse words, right, it's because he loves her that much that is why, it's such a pain in the neck to be so good when he's so bad.

"Pfft, fussy cats." Fionna bit her lips, trying to stop her giggles to come out of her mouth, but failed in the end. "You could have said fork, but not in a British accent." She laughed.

"That was not the point." Marshall stared her, till he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder, causing him to yell. "GAAAAAH!"

"Hey guys what happened?!" Branded flung the door open, ignoring a man who was shivering beside it, and looked at the two inside in surprisingly. "Marshall!" Takoda came, following his brother inside.

"I didn't know your voice was bass?" Takoda complemented. "You're missing the point." Marshall silently whimpered, repeatedly banging his forehead to the ground simultaneously.

"You guys, are such great friends." He sarcasm. But then Takoda started to sing, "We are, we are we are, we are~-" "Crazy kids!" Marshall yelled in reply.

Since Marshall was in a really bad mood, he started saying despicable words. "Who open the freakin door that freakin knock my freakin soulder?!" "I-I freakin did it." Gum Ball shivered from the door, accidentally got contagious with the injured boy's sentence.

Marshall zombie-ly looked at Gum Ball from the floor and if he wasn't being held back by Fionna, Gum Ball would've voluntarily jumped out of the window… Which in Marshall's rage case- GB could've gone close too.

"Die…" Marshall growled threateningly, his eyes twinkling like a predator. "I'm starting to wish I could."

Gum Ball gulped really hard, times like these were he was scared to death, only happens when:

Marshall had a bad day+

pissed+

no apples+

hurt+

being around with stupid people

Lets revaluate his day shall we?

Woke up to see GB eaves dropping+

Got detention+

Found out that Hambo is gone+

Broke up with his girlfriend for 2 years+

Fionna got kidnapped+

Accused as her rapist+

Shoulder detaching from sockets+

Still no apples+

Oh look, he met Takoda

Well that certainly went out better than he expected.

"What he meant was, explain" Fionna followed, covering Marshall's face to prevent GB from quivering. Marshall on the other hand, was saying something incoherent from his mouth. "Well my sister wanted me to check if both of you have already arrived in the principal's office, she knows how hard I must be for the two of you to come here." Gum Ball clarified, fidgeting, feeling Marshall's expression, even if his face was covered by Fionna's hands he knew that he was seething with anger.

Marshall slowly held one of her hands on his face, requiring her presence. Fionna blushed pink, looking down at the boy below her who rested his head on her lap. She didn't winced or withdraws and her hand held his tight.

She knew this side of him, when they were little he had a lot of fans as much as haters, and there was one idiot who teased Fionna's glasses and made Marshall swing his hand on the guys face, the bully's nose was bleeding continuously, what scared her the most is when her best friend wasn't contented and wanted to give the guy more lessons to be dealt with when messing with him. But before he could clench his fist, Fionna hold one of his hands and tugged him back a little, whispering to Marshall to stop, of course he was hesitant but there is nothing he can do when she tells her enough, he would obediently nod and take her away from the place, he still won't let go of her hand because if he did he might lose himself the only person who can keep his sanity, the only person he obeyed with no protest.

This means, Marshall really did not want to hurt Gum Ball, but something in him was telling him so, and he needed Fionna's guidance to stop him from ever doing something he would later regret. "Tell me now if I can or cannot, kill him." Marshall voiced pleaded, but still kept his body's composure, after a second he slowly rubbed the top part of Fionna's hand with his thumb, seeking for guidance.

Reflexively she looked at Gum Ball who was hyperventilating, 'Who knows what best friend language they have with each other.' GB gulped, afraid that Marshall was probably devising some wicked punishment and Fionna is probably in it.

Softly Fionna replied to Marshall, "Don't." Just one word, one word was enough to make Marshall be in peace, calm, and forgiving. And then, because of his "ninja-in-love" moves he flipped Fii's hand a bit and gently kissed her hand as a matter of saying thanks.

Which made Fionna instinctively slapped his forehead. "Don't do that again moron." She scolded, but a part of her was pretty relieved that Marshall won't murder the pink haired teen and the other was annoyed with his flirtatious attitude.

"Mmph…" Marshall rubbed his forehead, before opening his eyes to see a gorgeously blushing Fionna. "Hey cutie~." He teased, reaching for her cheeks and touched it gently with his finger tips.

"Do you like me now, because you know, I awesomely obeyed you, and didn't get sadistic because you told me too, Hmm? I'm a possible goodie boyfriend, aren't I?"Marshall smiled, happy that she's here with him now. "Shut the f up Marsh." Fionna slapped his hands and glared at him, begging inside 'Marshall, quit being so flirty I might fall for you, and that's bad because I don't know if you're playing again or doing the real thing with me… Who am I kidding; I'm just your bestfriend.' Or so she thought.

"Why do you have to do everything with violence?" Marshall slowly stood up, not wanting to move his shoulder. "Not everything, only when you're flirting." She half glared and pouted at him.

"But that's everything to me, so basically you hate that you love me somehow, heh, it must be true love." Marshall sweetly smiled to her, glob Fionna does not know how lucky she is to witness that. " You know Marshall, some people learn, to shut up." She sassed, pinching Marshall's cheek, 'You are quite the troublesome play boy, aren't you?' She thought, pinching him harder.

Everything was going swell between Fionna and Marshall's Falalala love land, Takoda and Branden quickly adapted the awkwardly but comfortable times with FioLee, letting them be. Until-

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't see you behind the door."

Gum Ball had to ruin it,- Making Marshall pull out his hair in his mind… Fionna won't read my thoughts so I guess I could say this in my brain GB… _damn you_.'

"Whatever." Marshall replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Here I'll help you get to the clinic." Gum Ball offered, coming next to Marshall's side as to help him hold his shoulder properly.

Until…

"Okay- Hi, I'm Gum Ball." GB flashed a smile, on guess-who-was- it. "Oh-um, hi?" Fionna awkwardly replied, waving her hand a little to Gum Ball, who dazzled at the sight of seeing her. It seems this is first time Gum Ball noticed her with full attention because a few min. ago he was to occupied that he didn't took a second thought on to who was the girl lying next to Marshall, now he does and heck was he love struck.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Gum Ball blurted out, without thinking. To him girl's who look conservatively smart and neat were the gals who greatly impressed him. _'Those cute big round glasses is such a giveaway, who is she?'_

It took a whole tense five seconds before Marshall, Branden, Takoda, could register what just happened.

"He's flirting with Fionna?! My soon-to-be-wife Fionna!?"

"Fionnahas a suitor in seconds, ohhh Marshie got a rival, muahaha this is exciting."

"Fionna is gorgeous?... Pfft. Biggest joke of the day."

The boys looked at GB with rage, except Branden who btw is now a certified shipper of FioLee. "This is so intense?! Will Marshall ever be able to rank up with GB? Or will he go home empty handed." Branden gasped, fanning himself like a fangirl, "Nobody messes, with my, ship!" He added. O_O/

" Um…?" Fionna didn't know how to react what GB said, and was totally cut off guard when the pink prince complemented. "Are you kidding me? … Aha…Ahahaha…Ha!" She laughed sarcastically, and then looked at GB from head to toe, 'I don't know what's weirder, my laugh n snort or this guy.' She said in her thoughts.

"No I am not kidding with you." Waving off the sarcasm, Gum Ball just smiled sweetly at her in return. "We need a diversion." Branden whispered to Takoda.

"I got it- HI YAAAH!" Takoda kicked Marshall's shoulder causing Marshall to- but ofcourse shout-

"Oh my forking- Bull shift!?" Marshall bit his hand, hoping it would ease the pain if he felt it somewhere else. "Marshall are you okay?!" Fionna snapped her attention to her best friend, quickly hovering to him again, before cradling him.

"If okay, means gonna die, then yes." Marshall shoved his face on Fionna's neck in pain, making her wince and at the same time rubbed his back. He kept making noises from his mouth that sounded like he's bleeding as hell.

"Shh… It's okay, will bring you to the clinic… Now." Fionna tilted her face to Marshall's head, cradling him gently from left to right like and affectionate lover, which too bad they still aren't. "What the motor trucker was that Takoda?!" Now it was Fionna's turn to get pissed with Takoda, nearly caught cursing.

"Mee?... Fionna- this is no time to point at each other." Takoda scolded, like he wasn't caught in the act. "I prickling saw you kick him Takoda, what kick is wrong with you?!" She roared, like a lioness making Takoda shrink down in fear.

"There is no time for reprimanding! Guys we have to take him to the clinic now." Branden stated, opening the door so the three could leave, and when it was Gum Ball's turn to go outside, Branden held out his hand in front of him. "No, you stay here and tell the principal that detention can wait." He commanded.

"But-" GB wanted to reason but was cut off. "Butt's are for pooping." Branden bluntly replied before, hastily slamming the door on his face and running off to catch up with the others.

"Oh no, you are not messing my ship Gum Ball!" Branden stated, laughing maniacly in his head. "Hey bro, you okay?" He said to Marshall, when he finally reached them.

"I told you already didn't I? I'm gonna die." Marshall laughed weakly, making the atmosphere bearable from all the tenseness. "This is it for me Fionna, so why don't you just admit it, your inlove with me." Marshall flirted.

"That sounds so cliché Marshall, how can you flirt at a time like this?!" Fionna complained, worried shown through her face. "Oh come on! This is the part where you go like: I- I get that you flirt with me all the time and I mean it's funny and whatever, but you're doing that now? What are you trying to do with my head? You think I've got some little crush on you? Well for whatever long we got left, for once drop it you freak!" Branden acted. Takoda blinked at him, Fionna blinked at him, and Marshall paused for a bit. "Hey, that sounded pretty good."

"Yeah, I watched it from my favorite pairing in Adventure Time, you guys have got to watch it, and the episode was Bad Little Boy." Branden squealed like a girl. "Oh yeah I heard of that, the story of how awesome the guy and how cool the girl was, proving that their sorta meant to be." Marshall nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()

After Marshall was taken brought to the nurse's office he was relieved that the nurse was a guy, because who knows what the girl could do to him. The guys nurse told him that he has broken bones (fracture), it would take a couple of months for it to heal and that he has to have it sling.

"So, I forgot to ask your name." The nurse said causally, looking at Marshall up and down, seeming to think that he does look familiar. "Marshall Abadeer." With that statement from him, he immediately looked turned pink, because of one thing, his mother's reputation started to rise.

"W-what?! Your Hana Abadeer's son?! Did you know that your mommy was the hottest girl in A.A.A, I was her class mate back then and wow, she is bam, if I do say so myself." The nurse got completely fan boy over Marshall's mom. "Yeah,I know."

"Dang, and your dad was the biggest nerd in all! I didn't even think he would end up with your mommy, Hunson." The nurse laughed, making Marshall clench his fist. "Hahaha, but I guess it runs in the family huh?" The nurse joked,looking over to Fionna who was havinga conversation with Takoda and Branden.

"Hey, nurse dude, I don't know if you also know what really 'runs' in the family but let me fucking tell you, that Abadeer's have a terrible temper, so fuck- off." Marshall snapped, facing the nurse eye to eye, his blood shot red eyes meeting the plain brown orbs. "I-I'm so sorry." The nurse gulped in fear after muttering his apology. "But its sorta true you know, there was hardly anyone who liked your parents pairing I mean come on brat, HanSon?" Man, it made Marshall wonder where does this guy gets his guts?

Still how can a grown 30 year old man's knees shiver from a scaringly handsome 15 year old boy. Oh that's right when you mock his family and glares at you murderously. "You're just jealous as hell because my mama didn't want any of you twits to have her die hard, bastard." Marshall evilly smirked, seeing he won from their war, the guy can't even breathe properly with the aura he was giving off.

"Hey, Marsh, is your shoulder gonne ba okay? Are you gonna be okay?" Fionna barged into the room, absent mindedly, pouting cutely at Marshall when she came. And like magic, the air in the room seemed bearable with Marshall's ray of sunshine, making him feel better in a wink. "C'mere." Marshall smiled sweetly, motioned her to come next to him.

When she was coming close he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his body, and unprepared with what he did, Fionna fell gracefully at the the bed where Marshall rested, and accidentally fell on top of Marshall again. "Fii, honey, I'll be alright." He cuddled the tip of her nose with his, lovingly. "Ehh… Marsh…" Fionna's cheek was really firing red, almost hyperventilating, she can't hit him because infact she's not good when it comes to this close combat, well when it comes to Marshall at least.

She feels helplessly obedient for a minute, looking to Marshall's sweet looking red orbs, "Gee, you really have an amazing timing barging in like a sir." He let his hold on her waist go, but for whatever reason she never fixed herself up and stayed at her very position on top of him. "Yeah, and we have this thing with falling on top of each other, don't we?" She giggled sugary yet accidentally, however ,music to his ears.

He even closed his eyes to listen to it intently. "Well If it's you, I clearly have nothing against it." He replied huskily, opening one of his eyes in a sexy manner. "What the flirt Marsh?" Both of them giggled cutely.

To Branden, it was shipping joy.

To Takoda, it was freakin rape level 2

To the nurse it was horrible!

"Gaaah! It's like seeing Hunson and Hana all over again." He covered his eyes in pain, remembering how the two got married, and he was no one but the man being invited to the reception.

But to these two, it's showing how much they love each other- as best friends. Although Marshall tries really hard not to go over board and stain her.

Fionna is clearly a girl who was completely innocent and childish but hides it with her fist and boyish demeanor. She is also a girl who is oblivious when it comes to relationships, not even knowing what sex means or curse words not even said.

That's what Marshall loves about her so much, she's not like other girl's who are after that, heck all she wants to do is to study and be a video programmer when she grows up. Marshall wanted her, because "Who needs beauty when you can have a heart that's more attractive than a face?" she's amazingly beautiful at heart and soul, and that is what matters to him the most.

Insert Marry Your Daughter's Chorus. _**Squeal!**_ Haha jk. But seriously, do try XD

'_I don't care if your hair is messy, I like curly haired women. I don't mind if your face is covered with pimples, it's not the plague. I don't dislike those big round glasses of yours, because it magnifies your breath taking eyes. I don't feel turned off just because your boobs are small, I don't give a damn even if you're still flat after years. I don't fucking care if gone fat or you'll be overweight to be carried off in our wedding, because you'll be cuddlier and worth it to hug. I don't want any girls who are just lustily flirty; because all I want is a pure heart and a loving soul till the day I die. '_ Marshall told himself in his thoughts as he slowly embraced Fionna with one arm, and unsure of her actions, she awkwardly hugged back, which means the whole heart for him.

Don't get Marshall wrong even if he's a complete pervert, veteran womanizer, and 5 star play boy. He actually had never ever touched an innocent girl, and he would never lay his hands down on Fionna, inappropriately.

Do you know how hard that is for a guy who likes those mature stuff to set all of it aside just to keep a girl in his life from getting _harmed?_ Well guess what, it's freakin hard, I mean he's been holding himself off, and there are plenty of times he could take advantage of her but he still chose to hold it in.

He loves her that much that he's willing to keep his hands to himself even if it takes years and years of temptation. He loves Fionna Merten's so much that he's willing to sacrifice every perverted thing about him just to get her hand in marriage.

**A/N: What up people? **

**So sorry if I this came late and I really really hoped you guys loved this one. :)**

**Btw. I really love how Branden ships my ship, don't you just love the guy hahaha I love Takoda as well and wooah, I think Marshie got it on good being mister smooth. **

**Suave moves for Fionna, oh and whats this, Bubba is inlove with her?! Hahaha relax. **

**By the way**

**TO ALL THE LOVELY AND HANDSOME PEOPLE INSIDE AND OUT READING THIS ( That means all of you :D )**

**Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh **_**review**_**! It motivates me to keep going you know, and makes me work faster actually. **

**I love you all. (Should I or should I not name my chapters?)**

**-Yours truly**

**Smile4Sweets xoxox**


End file.
